Harry Potter and the Trial by Blood
by Writer Chica
Summary: [Incomplete] The trio's sixth year is one of surprises beginning with the new DADA teacher, sister to James Potter. Then there's her daughter Gabby, whose mysterious paternity leads the trio into dark secrets and mistakes of the past.
1. Gabby

* * *

Anything from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling, who rocks. And a very special thanks to the fic that inspired this, **Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister** by Jedi Blu, Lady at Large.

* * *

It begins, as with most quaint tales, with a train ride. 

Ron Harry and Hermione immediately went off to claim a compartment, leaving Ginny on her own as usual. _Well, best find a place to settle down,_ Ginny thought, hoisting her trunk into a more comfortable position. Grumbling to herself about useless lumps for brothers, Ginny made her way down the train, only to find the only compartment not packed to the brim contained Draco Malfoy and his goon platoon

So Ginny moved up the train.

And just when her arms were going from "going to fall off" to numb, she found a compartment half way through the last passenger car. There was just one girl there, she looked to be about Ron's age, with long raven hair that seemed to flow and weave as if it had a mind of its own. Ginny was put very much in mind of Harry's unruly locks. The girl was just absently stroking a little dog, which Ginny recognized as being a Beagle. The Beagle began to bay as Ginny slid open the door.

The strange girl looked over from the window, revealing steely grey eyes. Ginny studied her further as the girl silenced the Beagle with a tap to the head, she determined that strange girl's face was long and thin with pale skin, it was also a little pointed, giving her a rather aristocratic look. This girl was smaller then Harry, if by only a few inches. But when she smiled Ginny just about had heart attack.

_The stranger had Harry's smile!_

"Is something wrong?" Ginny blinked, unaware she had been openly staring at the girl.

"What?" she replied dumbly.

"You're looking at me like you've seen a ghost or something." Was the reply. Ginny looked sheepish, and blushed profusely.

"Sorry, today must have put me pout of me mickey!" The girl laughed, a soft sound, and then extended out her hand to Ginny.

"I'm Gabby." Ginny shook her hand with her free one, answering "Ginny Weasely."

"That short for Virginia?"

"No." Here Ginny grimaced. She hated her full first name, "Ginerva." (this is confirmed by JK Rowling herself.)

"Really?" Ginny nodded, "My Mum's middle name is Ginerva."

"Smashing." Was Ginny's reply, then a cold nose made her to jump and drop her trunk.

"Boscow!" scolded Gabby, snapping her fingers over the seat beside her. Immediately Boscow the Beagle leapt into the seat, and sat down.

"That's a well trained dog you got there!"

"Thanks. Found him in Ellensburg." Was the reply as Gabby hoisted Ginny's trunk up into the carrying nets and Ginny settled herself into the seat in front of Gabby

"Ellensburg?"

"It's about two hours east of Seattle, Washington."

"I had a Pen-friend from Seattle. That'd make you American then?" Gabby nodded, "Isn't there a _huge_ academy for magic in that city?"

"Starsborough Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gabrielle returned, nodding in confirmation, "That's where I went until Mum got a job at Hogwarts, she's English, and with Dad's death and all…" Here, Gabby stopped and Ginny could see the slightly glassy-eyed look of someone about to cry. So, Ginny handed Gabby a nice handkerchief, and looked away.

"There was really nothing left for us. Dad's folks died a few years ago, and his sister… well, it's not something I like really thinking about. Mum's family died a long time ago too." Ginny turned to Gabby to take back the handkerchief.

"What about you? How many people are in your family?"

"Nine. There's Mum and Dad, plus my brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. And me of course."

"You have _six_ brothers?"

"And we've all got red hair." Ginny stated proudly. At that, Gabby grinned, before stating, "I was raised alone. Mum says I have a half brother over here, but we've never met. Doubt he even knows I exist." Ginny blinked, a bit surprised, but Gabby explained, "My natural father bailed on Mum when she found out she was pregnant. My dad, actually my stepfather, couldn't have kids. But he adopted me when I was five, and raised me, so he was my dad." Ginny smiled.

"He sounds like a wonderful man."

"Yes." That was the last they spoke before a prefect found them and told them it was time to change into their Hogwarts robes.

"By the way Gabby," Ginny called as she slid the black robes over her head, careful not to disturb her miniature ponytail, "What house are you hoping to be sorted into?"

"Oh! I was sorted when we first moved here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I HATE being the center of the attention. I'd die if I had to get up there with the first years. Dumbledore was really nice about it." Somehow, Ginny felt that she wasn't getting the whole truth, but decided to bother Gabby about it later.

"What house were you sorted into?"

"Gryffindor."

"That's my house!"

"Well isn't it lucky for me!" The girls grinned huge grins, just in time for the train to come to stop. They then excitedly clambered off the train, Gabby telling a joke about a man with a wooden leg named smith.

_

* * *

Note from the Chica:_ Yes, the first chapter done! Much thanks to Vega Sailor and Sand3 (who both have Harry Potter fics and love reviews, hint hint, nudge nudge) for listening to me whine about the difficulty with this chapter, and their excellent advice. As you see it turned out great. Now please review for me!

* * *


	2. Revelations

* * *

Anything from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling, who rocks.

* * *

Ron Harry and Hermione quickly scuttled off the train, listening to the familiar voice.

"Firs' yers! Firs years this way!" The three waved to their massive friend, grinning.

"Hey Hagrid! How's your brother?" Yelled Harry, sending Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Alright there Harry? Grawpy's doin' jus' fine. Have a nice little area set up for him." Hagrid called back, as the terrified faces of the first years gathered around him, "See yeh at the Feast then." As the Thestral pulled carriages arrived. Climbing in, they waited for Ginny, but Neville Longbottom got in instead. So they just rode in a pleasant silence, until Neville broke it.

"I saw your sister Ron. Looks like she's made a friend."

"Yeah? Who?" Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Ron was far too protective of his sister. The incident at the Ministry of Magic had proven Ginny more the capable of defending herself.

But trying telling that to Ron.

"I don't know, just a new girl. She looked to be our age with black hair, she was pretty. Ginny was laughing about something she said while they were getting into the carriage with Lavender and Parvati." With that, they fell back into silent. Never, in their six years at Hogwarts, had there been a transfer student. But they didn't have much time to brood, as it was only minutes later that they arrived at the castle, and all the older students, cool and breathless from the sharp September air, hurried into the warmth of the Great Hall.

As the Golden Trio took their places at the Gryffindor table in anticipation of the Sorting and subsequent feast, Hermione's eyes found Ginny, who sitting next to a girl Hermione had never seen before. Tossing back rather unruly black locks, her grey eyes suddenly were peering right into Hermione's.

Caught staring, Hermione felt her cheeks automatically heat up. But the girl just said something to Ginny. Ginny burst out laughing, and then signaled Hermione to come over and sit with them.

So Hermione did.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, shaking hands with the stranger.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabby."

"That short for Gabrielle?" Gabby nodded happily.

"Yep. I was named after the arch angel Gabriel." Hermione laughed. She thought it was a pretty name.

"Your parents are religious then?"

"No! But it's a tradition in my Mum's family that we have Christian names. Though I heard Mum's brother broke that tradition with his son."

"Oh, is that why you're here? You've come to stay with family?" Gabby began to laugh, hard.

"No! My Grandparents died and Uncle died almost fifteen years ago, and the cousin got sent to his Mum's relatives. Nah, we're here because Mum got offered a job and we needed a fresh start."

"Your Mum's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yep! That's her next to Snape." Hermione looked up to see a woman, almost identical to Gabby, chatting with Professor Flitwick. Though her face was decidedly less aristocratic, and her eyes were Hazel, the new face at the staff table had the same hair, skin, and beautiful hourglass figure as her daughter.

At that moment, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall came in leading the long line of first years. All conversations stopped as the school sorting hat began its annual tune.

"I really have to give the first years their props." Gabby whispered to Hermione as the hat finished singing, and the first first year was called to the hat, "I couldn't just stand there in front of everybody, waiting for the hat to belt out a name."

"Spotlight not appealing to you then?" Hermione whispered back, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, you could say that." Gabby answered, then smiled, causing Hermione to nearly fall out of her seat.

"You okay Hermione?" Gabby asked. Hermione nodded, but an uneasy feeling filled her stomach, especially when she met Ginny's eyes. They clearly said, "You see it too." Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking, "Gabby, what's your last name?"

"Stanfield, why?"

"Oh just curious is all." Gabby just shrugged then turned back to the Sorting. Hermione shook her head, _Of course she's not related to Harry! He would know of any relations on his father's side!_ So, Hermione turned back to the feast, but an uneasy feeling still in her gut. Then Gabby turned to her.

"Of course it got changed it when Dad adopted me." At this, an uneasy look passed between Hermione and Ginny. But Ginny was the one who asked the question.

"What was your original last name?"

"Potter."

* * *

_Note from the Chica:_ Muhahahahahaha! EVIL CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry, the next chapter shall be here tomorrow. Until then, REVIEW!

* * *


	3. Draco

* * *

Anything from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat down. 

Hard.

"Then that means you're."

"Harry Potter's cousin, yes."

"But he-"

"Doesn't know?" Gabby finished, paused to applaud as a first year joined the Gryffindor table, and then continued, "Mum had a big falling out with her family, like Petunia and Aunt Lily really, I guess at one point it got physical." Ginny and Hermione could think of nothing to say to that, and Gabby didn't say anything either. So profound was the silence between them they jumped when the headmaster began he's annual speech.

"And so another year at Hogwarts begins. I'm afraid you must listen again to an old man's wheezing waffles for just a few minutes before you may allow your minds to wander to other more important things. Firstly to our new students. Welcome! To our older students, welcome back! Let's also welcome two new older faces. Professor Stanfield, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and her daughter Gabrielle Stanfield, our American transfer, who will be a sixth year Gryffindor." Gabby was going to just slide under the table as applause broke out, but Ginny grabbed her and made her stand, tomato red. Their new DADA teacher, perfectly calm and subdued, rose, and nodded to the students.

Finally, Ginny allowed Gabby to sit down, though Gabby was glaring the whole time.

"What the heck was that for?"

"For not telling me about being a Potter!"

"What does it matter! And keep your voice down." Ginny glared but did lower her voice so that it was only audible to the other two.

"How does it not? The Profit would have a field day!"

"Why?" Gabby bit her lip, not at all liking the sound of that. Hermione and Ginny stared at her.

"What, another war that the states just never even noticed?" Hermione shook her head. 'Don't you know what Harry did?"

"Yeah," Gabby shrugged, "Killing big, bad and ugly, but what's that got to do with me?" Hermione threw up her arms in exasperation.

"You're his cousin!" Ginny took up for her. Gabby was blushing and fidgeting in discomfort.

"So? Lots of people have the same name. There were a bazillion Johnson's at my old school. And heck, if you go back a few more generations, I'm probably related to the president."

"Okay, Americans just don't keep track of relatives at all, do they?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Depends," Gabby shrugged, "like I said, Mum had a falling out with the family. So, no, not really. We don't send around Christmas cards or anything."

"Christmas cards? Oh for… You don't even know who you are!"

"I'm Gabby. That's me. That's all I need."

"The American dream isn't it, completely leave your background behind." Ginny looked a little pitying.

"No, the 'American Dream' is to start out with nothing and get all rich and powerful. Like Opera. Opera's my hero." Gabby giggled.

"Is there a problem?" Came a male voice, causing the three girls (who had unconsciously formed a little circle) to jumps and whirl around only to face…

"Harry!" They all said, Gabby felt her stomach give a flip-flop at the sight of her cousin.

"Yeah. Looked like you three were arguing, so Ron sent me over here." Ginny and Hermione sent a dark look in the direction of the aforementioned teen, and then assured Harry that everything was fine.

"Looked like pretty heavy stuff."

"Well, you know us girls. We like to argue-"

"Well well, Potty has a new girlfriend! Or is it just another fan to lay down at your feet and die for you?" At this Harry whirled to face the most unwelcome person outside of Voldemort himself.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione were about to say something incredibly crushing about him being transfigured against his will twice in the last two years, but Gabby did it for them, though without the use of words

She just grabbed the area of the male body the Creator meant only meant to be treated nicely and very calmly began escorting him back to his seat. Everyone whirled around, shocked at this display, and some, Harry and Ron in particular, laughed until finally he landed in his seat.

"May that be a lesson to you, NEVER attack an unknown opponent. Especially an American one." With this, she leaned down and hissed in his ear, "Because craziness is a way of life across the pond." With that, she turned and walked back across the table to Ginny and Hermione.

There was a moments pause, before Draco finally snarled, "Alright, shows over!" He turned his glare over to the source of his humiliation but she was currently too busy being declared a hero over at the Gryffindor table to notice him.

Harry and Ron slapped Gabby on the back almost knocking the slender girl off her seat, while Seamus and Dean insisted on shaking her hand. Gabby was blushing and trying to just shake it off. Hermione, tears of laughter in her eyes, had the best compliment for her.

"You're so American!"

_

* * *

A Note from_ _The Chica_: Yes, I did have fun writing this chapter. Next chapter is kind of heavy, but needs to be done. Till then, keep the reviews coming!

* * *


	4. Family

* * *

Anything from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling

* * *

Gabby and Harry were sitting next to each other, laughing, oblivious to the other raven-haired figure watching them closely and smiling. 

"You know, staring is generally considered very rude Elizabeth." Came silky voice beside her. Elizabeth, or Liz as her friends often called her, simply rolled her eyes, saying pleasantly, "I'm watching my family bond, there's nothing rude about that Severus." Here a snort escaped the Potions Master, and Liz slowly turned to face him, a warning flashing in her eyes.

"Enough Sev." She said, calling him by the nickname that, had she been any other person, would have guaranteed her poisoning.

"Don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones?" Snape only gave her a cold glare before excusing himself. Liz sighed. They had been so close once.

Liz shook her head, forcing away the barrage of memories. She needed to pen a letter, so that she could meet the rest of her remaining blood.

Harry had only just finished his meal and was enjoying a rousing debate with Ron about Quidditch when a strange owl fluttered down to him, with a bit of parchment tied to its leg. Since the owl was facing him and staring at him, Harry took the letter, only to have it fly off immediately.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" Hermione inquired, though she thought she had a good idea. Harry quickly glanced at the signature.

"Professor Stanfield," He said, quickly skimmed the letter, which was very short and to the point, "She's summoning me to her office to talk later with her and Gabby." Gabby nodded.

"There's some important info that Mum needs to talk to you about." After that, she said no more. But a significant look was exchanged between her and the other two girls.

* * *

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was waiting patiently for them at her desk, a smile on her lips. Harry had the vague feeling he'd seen her smile before, so he stared at her while trying to figure it out. 

"In the mirror." Professor Stanfield said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, taken back a bit.

"My smile. You're wondering where you've seen it before."

"Yeah…

"You've seen it in the mirror." It took a minute before what she said clicked in Harry's mind.

"We have the same smile."

"All three of us do, actually."

"But!"

"How is that possible?" Liz filled in, eyes shining with pity. Harry nodded, getting a funny, pinched feeling in his gut as he studied the woman even further. _Wild black hair, hazel eyes, same smile…_

Then it hit him full force.

"You're related to my dad." The professor nodded.

"His younger sister by about three years." At this, Gabby slid a chair under Harry's rear about three second before it would've hit the ground.

"But how! Where have you been all this time! WHY WASN'T I TOLD!" _Damn them and their secrets!_

"Harry, I don't respond well to yelling." Liz responded coolly, giving him a look that said, "cool it or you get nothing." When Harry was silent for a few minutes, Liz began again.

"I've been living in America for the last fifteen years, Gabby was born there. I'd have claimed you sooner, but your father didn't leave me a choice."

"What do you mean my Dad _didn't give you a choice_?"

"We had a rather large falling out." Harry gave her a questioning look, so she elaborated a bit.

"It started out as yelling, then came to blows. I stormed out and we never spoke again. He even had a no contact order taken out, which I just recently had to have removed to work here." A poignant pause followed this statement. Liz gazed at the window, Gabby watched her mother, and Harry looked at his shoes, unsure of what to say.

"Idiot." Here Harry looked up, and was startled to see tears running down his aunt's face. Gabby looked as shocked as Harry was at seeing the tears.

"He wasn't _supposed_ to die. We were supposed to spend a year cooling off, he'd realize what an idiot he was and I'd realize he was just looking out for me the way a brother should, and then we'd make up. You don't have a row like that and then just die before the make up." Gabby walked over to her mother, and made to put her arms around her, but Liz just shook her off, quietly wiping away the tears.

"I'm alright Gabby." Liz said, her voice suddenly very hollow and empty. So Gabby pulled up a seat next to Harry and, in true American style, straddled it backwards. A heavy silence filed the air. Each lost to his or her own thoughts, until Harry finally asked a reasonable question, but one Liz was rather reluctant to answer.

"What was the fight about? It must have been pretty big to come to blows." Liz let out a long sigh, before commenting.

"Gabby's fifteen, I'm thirty. Perform the correct mathematical operation." Here Harry paused, then his green eyes widened in shock.

"You were fifteen when you had Gabby."

"That would be correct. And that was what your father and I rowed over, among other things."

"But who would -" But the look on his aunt's face told him he would receive no answer.

"Sorry." Her face relaxed into a smile, and Harry found himself smiling back.

"It's alright, you didn't know. And if you have any other questions, please come to me, and I'll answer any that I can." With that, Liz stood up shaking a little. She looked very drained, but Harry could hardly blame her. She must have been at Hogwarts until she got pregnant. This place probably held many painful memories for his Aunt.

"Gabby is in Gryffindor too, would you kindly escort her to the common room. Still behind the Fat Lady, right?" Harry couldn't help but grin as he nodded.

"Good. It's been a rather long day, and I'm tired." Recognizing that as a cue to leave, Harry rose followed shortly by Gabby. But he was stopped just short of the door by Liz, who added almost as an after thought, "Just remember the only question I won't answer is who Gabby's biological father is."

"But why?"

"It's a matter of safety Harry, for both Gabby and myself, and I _will not_ lie to you. Suffice it to say the jerk stuffed me and then ran, but not before threatening both me and my child." Leaving it at that, she gave Gabby a hug and a kiss on the forehead and then hugged Harry too, to his embarrassment.

But it was nice to be hugged.

So the two Gryffindors headed upstairs while Liz sank into her chair, emotionally rung out over seeing her brother again in the form of his son, and then having to half-explain to him why she'd suddenly appeared out of thin air.

And Liz wanted to tell Harry everything. But so much of it was still so painful, even more then a decade later. And then there was Gabby's "father." It wasn't an exaggeration that he was a threat to both herself and her daughter. And for that reason, he must remain a mystery.

Like some many other things.

Liz released a long breath as she wondered mentally, _how did it come to this James? Me hiding in a foreign country behind my husband's name, our children strangers. What kind of siblings were we to allow this to happen?_

Well, as to that, Liz had no answer, but she did know how it began.

On a crisp October day, right before Halloween.

_

* * *

A note from The Chica:_ Interesting neh? As always, REVIEW _please!_ And thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You rock!_

* * *

_


	5. Hogsmeade

* * *

The Harry Potter books, and all things related to them, belong to awesome and talented JK Rowling.

* * *

_Fifteen years previously. . . ._

"Liz, hurry! Honeyduke's is this way, and we only have any hour before we have to go back!" Hollered Veda Baragon to Elizabeth Potter as she raced along the path from the school to Hogsmeade.

"Coming Veda!" The fifteen year old yelled back cheerfully, her wild raven hair flying behind her as she caught up to her friend and the two raced forward. The two fifth years were grabbing a rare break from studying for OWL's to go to Hogsmeade and get some sweets. Plus there was a new joke shop that they wanted to check out, called _Zonko's_.

The two slowed their pace as soon as they entered the village, to avoid any embarrassing scenes of the two crashing into strangers. They took a moment to breath and then made their way to Zonko's first. It took one look around to make Liz grateful that her brother and his friends were done with school, because if they had managed to have the joke shop as a resource, she doubted that even Hogwarts, forget her students, would still be standing.

The two stopped off and the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer before going to get their sweets. It was packed with friends who all wanted to borrow Liz and Veda for a bit. However, time was precious to the two thanks to schoolwork so they had to refuse.

Despite the heavy burden of the looming exams and the piles of schoolwork that came with being a fifth year, this was the most exciting year of Liz's young life It was the first year she'd be completely alone. No parents, no big brother to terrify all the boys from her, and a new sister-in-law who was possibly pregnant.

Liz had to admit to herself as she and Veda paid for their drinks and hurried out of the Three Broomsticks, it was going to be tough to go back home where her movements would be restricted and monitored closely by her slightly paranoid parents.

_Thank you James you git for always causing trouble,_ she snarled internally as she and Veda slide into Honeyduke's. But there wasn't much choice for her, and her parents really did have her best interest at heart.

With her and James sharing so much of their physical and certain personality characteristics, and her corresponding with Severus Snape, it was hard for anybody not to believe Liz a mischief-maker, much less her parents.

As she and Veda looked over Sugarquills and Chocolate Snitches, very useful for that time of the month, Liz began to have the peculiar sensation of being watched.

At first she just dismissed it as paranoia, but it seemed to follow her everywhere, like some annoying bee that wouldn't shoo. Then, when she and Veda went to buy the aforementioned sweets, her feelings were affirmed when Veda leaned over and whispered, "Liz that man over there is looking at you."

Liz whirled around and found herself staring into a very fine pair of grey eyes. . . .

_

* * *

A Note from the Chica:_ Okay, I want to here and now give credit to the character of Veda to my friend, Vega Sailor! VedaNOT MINE! Read The Filth in Purity for more!

* * *


	6. Lucius

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, I just like torturing the characters.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy couldn't stop himself from staring at the teenager. The hair told him that she was a Potter, what other family had that wild raven hair, but it was her eyes that were truly captivating. 

Sharp and alive, they revealed passion and fire that most pureblooded witches, his wife included, lacked. Their families taught them to be regal Ice Queens.

And absolutely no fun. But then you had the occasional exceptions, like this Potter girl, that were just waiting to be captured and tamed by someone.

Like him

So once her friend betrayed him, and the Potter was glaring at him, he just calmly strolled over to them. Veda Baragon, whom he knew because of his business, was giggling maniacally, the Potter girl struck her in the side with her elbow, forcing her to be quiet.

Oh yes, definitely a fireball.

"How do you do ladies?" He said with a smile. Her companion giggled again, earning a deadly look.

"May I ask why I'm so terribly interesting to a married man such as yourself?" She said bluntly, nodding briefly to his wedding band, then meeting his eyes and holding them.

Not something many people dared to do.

_This should be amusing._ He thought as he smiled his most charming smile.

"You'll forgive me, but you are rather captivating, like a finely painted portrait." She blushed, saying a little too calmly, "My friend and I have to get back to school. Being _fifth years_ means a rather large volume of work." With that she turned to leave, he asked, "Might I have the pleasure of your name?" She studied him for a moment appraisingly.

"Elizabeth." She answered, still blushing. Her friend burst into hysterics, and Elizabeth shoved her rudely out the door yelling idiots who couldn't shut their laughing off needed to be publicly executed, which only served to insight her friend more. A devilish grin played on his face as he watched the two disappear.

She wouldn't tame easily, but that only added to her appeal. Lucius calmly left Honeyduke's.

He had a letter to write.

* * *

Veda couldn't stop laughing the whole way back to the castle while Liz remained blushing. 

"IT'S NOT FUNNY VEDA!" Liz finally yelled as they entered the great hall, nodding curtly to a few people.

"Yes it is! Liz that had to be one of the finest gents in England, and he was being positively _shameless_ with you!"

"He's ALSO a Malfoy, which means he believes that nonsense about pure-bloods being the only true wizards, and the rest being best dead." That certainly got Veda to shut up, and Liz didn't talk either. Despite what she'd just said, she had to admit, he was rather dashing. And she would've loved to feel those soft locks…

Liz shook her head.

_Insanity!_ He was a Malfoy, and married. The only place a relationship like that could take her was, as an American might say, the "Heartbreak hotel." Not only that, but she could as good as kiss her family good-bye if they ever found out.

_No_ she thought as she opened her divination book, _he's a firecracker in the hand if there ever was one_._ Best to let it be_. So with new resolve, she and Veda worked on their star charts, though they lacked the friendly chatter and teasing that usually characterized their friendship.

_

* * *

Note from the Chica_: The next chapter should be a fun one, because we get to see Lucius wooing Liz, until she finally cracks, and meets him!

* * *


	7. Liaison

* * *

All characters from the actual Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing from her awesomeness.

* * *

"Liz! It looks like you have another delivery from Malfoy!" Veda called as the two exhausted fifth years entered into the Gryffindor fifth year dormitory. 

"_WHY_ can't that man take a hint?" Liz grumbled as she glared at the now familiar owl of Lucius Malfoy sitting on her bed with a package in its beak.

It had been three weeks since she and Veda had run into Lucius Malfoy, and ever since she'd gotten parcels from him at least three times a week. So far, Liz had received three different types of roses, three boxes of chocolates, three sets of jewelry. Liz threw away the roses and never bothered opening the wrapped packages, though with she would use a scanning spell to see what they were, instead opting to send them back with the note "Sod Off!" But it only seemed to encourage him more.

"Maybe you should just see him once." Veda suggested as Liz settled on her bed, ignoring the owl.

"And then what Veda? He'll just demand more. He's a _Malfoy,_ he's _married_, and… what's the _point_?" Veda just raised her eyebrows, to which Liz blushed straight up to her scalp and begin chucking various objects on her bed at her best friend.

"Just calm down Liz! I didn't mean any offense." Veda yelped as she ducked the chucked items. Liz growled, lifting a pillow over her head.

"He obviously fancies you a great deal, which means he won't leave you in peace until you give him _something_." There was too much truth in what Veda was saying to be denied, so the pillow returned to its place.

"What if I agree to start this, and then I get attached to him Veda? We both know he won't leave his wife for an adolescent girl who believes in the impurity of blood. It would be far too scandalous." Veda nodded, but could think of nothing to say.

"Is it sad that we know so much about this? Really, how many girls our age wouldn't have their heads turned by this kind of attention?" Liz wondered aloud, eliciting a half smile from Veda.

"Counting you and me? One." Admitted Veda, which made Liz smirk, commenting simply, "Guess James really pounded into my head what exactly a slut was."

"HEY!" Veda declared throwing one of Liz's pillows and nailing Liz, triggering a minor pillow war until the owl's screech of outrage at almost being hit quieted them.

"So what'd you get this time?" Veda asked just a s a silence breaker. Sighing, Liz swished her wand.

"Animadverto." A blue line shot out of her wand, and washed over the package, followed by the dropping of Liz's jaw.

"Liz?" Veda asked. Liz only shook her head as she unfolded the paper from around the box and delicately pulled from the packaging a music box. It was white with tiny painted pink roses hung by painted pink ribbons across the sides of the stand. Atop it hosted a tiny figurine of a ballerina in a pink leotard with wild black hair and tiny hazel eyes. Veda stared dumbly at it for a minute. Liz turned the key and the ballerina turned in circles to the tune of "The impossible dream." When the song ended, there was silence.

"Liz, he's really serious." whispered Veda, actually looking a tad frightened. Liz, still in awe of the gift, nodded. This wasn't some trinket that a man bought to appease his whore, but a meaningful treasure for someone you loved.

"Liz, you have to do something." Finally finding her voice, Liz whispered, "What do I do Veda?"

"Dinner. That maybe enough to get him to leave you alone." Liz snorted.

"You _honestly_ believe that?" Liz asked, regarding Veda skeptically.

"No." her friend admitted, "But as I said, he won't leave you alone unless you give him something." Sighing Liz nodded and produced a bit of parchment, while Veda found a Quill.

Liz quickly scribbled a brief note, saying that she loved the music box, and would give him a dinner, provided he could arrange things such as place, time and transportation, and it was during a weekend. As the owl, whose name it seemed was Merlin, hopped off and Veda left for dinner, Liz couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She whispered to empty room.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy returned from a meeting for his 'special group,' he was greatly please as he walked into his office to handle some business to discover Merlin sitting on his desk not with a returned package but a letter. 

Opening it and reading it quickly, he grinned. Regulus Black had been correct when he'd told Lucius Elizabeth Potter could only be won by gifts tailored to her. Taking a seat at his desk, he wrote several letters. First, one to a _very_ nice French restaurant requesting a reservation, then one to Liz, letting her know he'd arrange a Portkey for her, and lastly one to Regulus asking for his help in letting Liz into the dormitories.

* * *

Two weeks later, Liz dressed in her best robes, a little make up , and a necklace and pair of earrings for effect, could be found slowly made her way to the wall where the entrance of Slytherin house to meet one of her least favorite persons. 

Sirius' brother, Regulus Blacks.

The two had despised each other almost from their first meeting, despite their older brothers being best mates. Liz had honestly tried at first but Regulus was so stuck up, and his mother didn't much like Liz's family for 'corrupting' Sirius that Liz just gave up. Eventually, Liz and Regulus stopped talking to each other even when James dragged Liz over to the Black house or Sirius dragged Regulus to the Potter house when they were baby-sitting. Thankfully, that didn't last very long, Regulus being thirteen. Then Sirius had come to stay at the Potters permanently, at which point contact stopped altogether.

He met her, scowling. She scowled back.

"Potter." He said coolly, rubbing his left arm slightly.

"Black." She returned, "Did you do something to your arm?"

"Nothing that concerns a mudblood lover and slut such as yourself." He spat, for which he found himself facing the business end of a wand.

Elizabeth Potter was well known for her jinxes.

"Now listen, and listen _CLOSELY_." She snarled, "I understand Narcissa is your cousin and that you're very fond of her, but I didn't ask for this. If you have an issue, take it up with Lucius." He shuddered at the name, and Liz heard him mutter something, but she doubted it was anything she wanted to be repeated.

"May we PLEASE get on with it? Malfoy isn't the type of man to be kept waiting."

"With pleasure!" Regulus snapped, picking up a teacup. "About one minute." So Liz mentally counted down the seconds, until finally as she was about to leave, she hissed, "Bye the way, I might ask how did your cousin-in-law know _exactly_ what to get me, hmmm? There's only one person associated with Lucius _and_ who knows enough about me to have even a guess. So if I'm a slut, what does that make _you_?" Before he could curse her, she felt the jerk behind the naval, and suddenly she was whooshing far away, until her feet landed on a solid ground. She caught the teacup just as Lucius appeared, looking very dashing in robes that matched his eyes and showed off one VERY nice body

Suddenly Liz found herself blushing, even as Lucius handed her a pink rose.

"Shall we go in?" Liz nodded, suddenly very mute and unsure of herself. Thankfully, she didn't have to speak much as Lucius escorted her in, and they were seated at the "regular table." That actually made her tongue become untied, because it finally and truly hit her that this had to mean nothing, for both of them.

Making a mental note to smash the music box when she got home, Liz ordered a water, then picked at a plate of samplers for a bit.

"Something wrong Elizabeth?" He asked. She looked up at him for a minute.

"Everything, Mr. Malfoy." She finally whispered back.

"Come now! Call me Lucius." Liz looked up and met those steel eyes, and then finally decided to put everything out on the table.

"Lucius I have just one thing to ask before we continue." He nodded.

"I'm fifteen, still a student, no social status, no money of my own until I become of age. You have a wife has all those advantages a man such as yourself wants. Wealth, beauty, status. So my question is what would man like you want from me, other then the obvious?" Well at first Lucius studied her, unsure of what response to give her, silently cursing her brother and Regulus' brother a thousand times for teaching her about this sort of thing.

"And what can I give you that she can't?"

"AH! But that would be spoiling things, now wouldn't it?" He said smiling seductively as he poured her a glass of wine.

_

* * *

Note from The Chica_: ALRIGHT! Finally done! Big thanks to Vega Sailor for beaucoup help with this. Next chapter: Lucius and Liz carry on, then the next chapter, more of the affair, then chapter nine is the split and Liz finding out she's pregnant. Until next time, review!

* * *


	8. Heartbreak

* * *

I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter Books, but any OC's are mine, mine I say!

* * *

The nextfour months past in a blur of passion, studying, and trying to squeeze in friends and family. 

True to their predictions, Lucius had insisted on taking Liz others places. Ballet, Concerts, etc.

About a month after they began, he took her innocence as well. Not at a cheap motel, or on his broom, but on a soft satin bed in Lucius' house. It had been wonderful, and Liz had yet to regret it.

* * *

Liz found herself two months after that waking curled up in Lucius' arms with only a silk blanket wrapped around strategic areas for cover, and very happy. Snuggling deeper into his chest, she felt him stir slightly, finally those stormy grey eyes opened, and she giggled.

"Morning handsome." She whispered, leaning down and kissing him gently, he merely rose up and began pulling clothes out to wear.

"We need to leave. Narcissa will be back soon from her visit with Bella." Grumbling, Liz pulled the covers closer then pulled on her own clothes. As much as she loved Lucius, Liz hated this game of keep away.

And he seemed rather distant these days, as though pulling away. Of course, they had just made up after a spat over her and Veda's friend, a muggleborn Hufflepuff named Anne Rigors. Lucius had asked why she retained a friendship with a mudblood. He'd been shocked, and irritated, when Liz declared for everybody to hear that she was not his wife and that he hadn't the right to tell her who her friends should be. They then parted company for about a week until he sent her flowers with an apology, and she'd accepted.

But things were definitely still tense between them, which was why Liz had asked him if he'd like to go around Hogsmeade with her before he returned her to school, and to her great relief he'd accepted.

So why was her heart sinking?

Deciding to worry about things later, she finished with her plait and then scuttled over to him, kissing him on the ear.

"I appreciate this Lucius." He nodded vaguely, forcing her into silence as he led her through the maze that was Malfoy Manor. A carriage was called by Dobby, a house elf whom Liz was actually very fond of.

"Ms. Lizzie! It be very good seeing yous again!" He squeaked while they waited.

"And you Dobby!" She greeted cheerfully. It was funny how Dobby called her Lizzie, when most people called her either Liz or, as Lucius tended to do, Elizabeth. Grinning, she patted the little elf on the head, making him squeal with happiness. Lucius rolled his eyes, making Liz feel a little silly.

At last, the carriage arrived, allowing them to travel. She tried to engage Lucius in some lighthearted conversation, but he pretty much shut her out.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Liz was beginning to wonder why he'd agreed to come. Yet once they were out in public, he was very much the doting suitor.

Which just plain insulted Liz.

And thus they spent the leisurely day in Hogsmeade, playing the part of two people in love as they strolled through various shops. Liz tried to have fun, but as they walked up the path, she felt a horrible sense of foreboding, so it came as no real surprise to her when halfway there, Lucius stopped.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." Liz sighed. She'd been waiting for this. He _had_ been pulling away.

So why was her heart still aching?

"You know I love you." He started

"But you can't leave your wife for fifteen year old." She finished, her voice sounded a little high and shaky.

"No," He said, uncaring that he was crushing her heart, "because she owled me yesterday morning, we're going to have a child. Which mean I can't-"

"Be wasting time with me." She shot back, angry, heartbroken, and tired, she turned away.

"I understand _Mr. Malfoy._ We never happened. I'll go now, and don't worry, I'll burn your letters tonight." She stormed the rest of the way back to the castle leaving him behind. She was in tears by the time she reached the dormitories and flung herself on her bed sobbing, feeling her heart shatter.

It seemed her prediction of ending up in the heartbreak hotel had come true at last.

_

* * *

A note from The Chica:_flees in terror Short, I know. But please review anyway. The next chapter should be action packed! So until then, please REVIEW!

* * *


	9. Consequences

* * *

I _wish_ I owned the Harry Potter books, but sadly, all that belongs to me are Liz, Gabby, and the plotline. The rest belongs to the fabulously talented JK Rowlings.

* * *

It was about two months later, with April sunshine flowing in on a Friday. Liz was picking at her dinner unenthusiastically. She was snappy towards her classmates and distant with her friends, though only Veda knew the truth about why. But depression over Lucius was only part of the lack of appetite, the other part being her upset stomach. She closed her eyes, willing her nose to stop working. 

Giving up, Liz dragged herself up the staircases, through the Fat Lady, and back to her bed, a common theme with her these days, where she flopped tiredly.

She still had a three-foot parchment on summoning charms, not to mention the homework from Professor McGonagall. Sighing, she rolled over, and wound up the music box, listening to the soft tune, allowing it to soothe her.

It'd been a long time since she'd listened to it, though to her relief her heart no longer ached, but remembered good times. Liz had just about drifted off to sleep when Veda came hurrying in and began shaking her.

"Liz, I need some... supplies."

"I'm out." Liz snapped, irritated, "Why didn't you buy your own supplies last Hogsmeade weekend? You knew this hell was coming, it comes every month."

"Because, I had other things on my mind! And you were out last month too, and the month before that!" Liz suddenly shot up. Vida was right. She hadn't needed supplies since. . . December. Liz felt something in her head fizzle, then slowly spread to the rest of her body.

Tired, irritable, no period for three months, upset stomach, was she?

Taking deep breath, she whispered, "Veda, ask one of the other girls, I need to go see Madame Pomfrey for a bit." Not bothering to elaborate, Liz scurried off her bed and hurried to the hospital wing, willing herself not to break down. _Just because I have some symptoms doesn't necessarily mean that I am_...

"Madame Pomfrey!" She cried upon entering the wing, causing the Medi-witch to jump, then whirl around irritated.

"Miss Potter! This is a hospital wing!"

"Sorry, but I may have a big problem!" Here there was a suspicious look, until Liz explained what she wanted in a whisper. At first, the Medi-witch seemed shocked, unable to respond, then she shook her head and took the young woman to a bed where she promptly closed the curtains. Liz watched as several vials were emptied into a Cauldron, then Madame Pomfrey muttered a few words, and the smoky grey liquid turned a brilliant purple. Then Pomfrey picked up a sharp needle and poked one of Liz's fingers.

"Ouch!" She whimpered as a drop fell into the cauldron, and the mixture began bubbling and hissing.

"If it turns blue, you're pregnant, If it remains purple, you're not." So Liz watched, thinking of everything purple she could. Slowly, the potion began to change colors till it was a brilliant shimmering blue.

And then Liz broke down sobbing, while Madame Pomfrey held her...

* * *

Liz would never remember how exactly she got back that night. But the next thing she knew, she was lying on her bed in the dormitory, listening to racket out in the common room while she cried. What was she to do? If her parents ever found out, she was dead. Especially when they found out the father was one Lucius Malfoy. 

Lucius.

Lucius would take responsibility for this. After all, isn't that why he'd stopped seeing her? Because he didn't want to risk loosing his child or setting a bad example. She rolled over and wiped her tears away. Surely, he'd want to make sure his other child was safe and well taken care of! It wasn't exactly the best scenario, but it would have to do. As the other girls came rushing chattering excitedly about this and that. Liz quickly pulled the curtains shut before they could engage her in any conversation, then snuggled under the covers.

She'd have to deal with it tomorrow, it was after all the beginning of Easter holiday...

* * *

Liz hung back in the shadows, watching the various members of the Black family congratulating Lucius and Narcissa. She owed Dobby big for sneaking her in like this. As she watched, she found herself drawn to Narcissa, who was now showing her pregnancy. Liz found herself placing a hand on her abdomen, feeling a slight bump. She wouldn't be able to hide her own pregnancy much longer. Which brings us back to her presence at Malfoy Manor.

After what seemed like ages, the guests had all left, and there was just Lucius standing there, bidding Narcissa good night while he went to patrol the halls.

Perfect.

She waited till the doors had shut, and Lucius was alone before calling out.

"Lucius!" He immediately whirled around, looking absolutely furious, and Liz recoiled, before showing herself. She had to do this.

"Elizabeth, I told you it's over."

"I know that Lucius! I'm not here for me!" Lucius merely raised his eyebrows, before dragging her unto the foyer in front of the stairs.

"Then why are you here Elizabeth?"

"I'm pregnant Lucius." There was a deafening silence. She swore she saw the slight widening of his eyes. Then, came the biggest blow.

"Then I suggest you get rid of it." At first Liz was so stunned, she just stood there with her mouth open, agog. Had he really just said that?

"W-w-what! You can't be serious! This is our baby! Do you understand that Lucius!"

"Elizabeth. You are not my wife; I do not wish to have a child with anybody else." Liz felt the rage build and build inside her. So, it was legitimacy the matter eh? Oh she'd show him legitimate!

"Well Lucius, I AM carrying your child, despite that little handicap. I'm going to need your help, at least until I find a job." She shot back, jerking her arm out of his grip.

"No Elizabeth. You will take care of this." His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Her face became flushed with anger. She lashed out and slapped him, and then whirled around to leave. Then suddenly, she felt something, no some_one_, shove her. Suddenly she was sailing down the stairs, rolling and rolling, until finally she came to the stop at the bottom.

She hurt all over. Her knee was bruised, and she could feel blood dripping from her head. She stayed only long enough to see Lucius and then ran for it.

She ran till her lungs threatened to burst and her knee screamed at her to stop. She was gasping and sobbing.

Now what could she do?

* * *

Slowly she made her way home, it was about an hour's walk, and it was close to midnight. As Liz crept up the path, she could see the warm glow of a light in the main lounge. Groaning, she could see four figures sitting on the couch. 

_Booger._ Figured they'd have checked on her. She pondered staying outside. But it was still cold, and she'd have to face them sooner or later.

Talking a very deep breath, she pushed open to the door and prepared to face the music.

"ELIZABETH GINERVA POTTER! WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?" Mrs. Potter screeched as soon as Liz had come through the door.

"Taking care of some things Mum." The teenager answered, not daring to look at her brother or sister-in-law, who was VERY pregnant herself.

"Look at you, you're a mess!" Her mother cried. Liz supposed she did look terrible. The cut above her eye had stopped bleeding, though now she was also aware that she was favoring the leg without the bruised knee, not to mention all other various cuts and scraps that came from falling down stone steps.

"Elizabeth Potter, You better have not been involved in any, any _hooliganism_!" Liz was about retort back with some witty teenage repartee, when James responded, "Don't worry Mum, Liz is smarter then that." For some reason, that defense just snapped something inside Liz

"First of all James, I can defend myself thank you. I'm not a stupid little girl running around in pigtails anymore, in case you failed to notice that, and second of all, Mother, don't worrying, I haven't been out disgracing the Potter name by running around with creeps and gits." _Just by getting pregnant by a married man who pushed me down the stairs_. At first silence greeted her. She was normally such a happy person. But here she was, chewing on her big brother for really no reason, and being peevish with her mother. She looked angry and far older then her fifteen years in that moment. Finally her shoulders slumped.

She was so tired.

First the whirlwind romance, then the devastating brush off, followed by finding herself pregnant, Lucius' rejection of their baby, and now having to face her family. It was enough to leave any adult exhausted, forget about a teenager.

"I'm going to bed." She finally stated coldly.

"Wait a minute!" Her father snapped. Isaiah Potter regarded his only daughter with angry hazel eyes, eyes he'd passed on to his children

"Are you on drugs young lady?" Liz gapped at him. Is that how little intelligence her parents saw in her? They didn't think she knew better then to avoid that life? For a moment there was two sets of angry Hazel eyes glaring into each other, before Liz finally gave up in disgust.

"You all are really something y'know that?" With that, she began to storm upstairs, until she heard James' voice.

"Maybe she is on drugs." Then she came storming back down.

"YOU BUNCH IDIOTS! I'M SMART ENOUGH TO AVOID THAT BLOODY RUBBISH! I'M NOT ON ANYTHING, I'M NOT IN A GANG. I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOTS! STUFFED, KNOCKED UP, IN A DELICATE WAY, HOWEVER YOU WANT TO PUT IT, I'M PREGNANT, PREGNANT, PREGNANT!" Her family was stunned. Liz took the opportunity to go slamming up to her room, where she promptly bursts into tears and cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile back downstairs, James was the first to recover.

"Delicate my arse!"

_

* * *

A note from the Chica:_ Well this was an emotionally charged chapter wasn't it? Next chapter: What Liz's family decides what she should do.

* * *


	10. Decisions

* * *

Alright, NO, I don't own most of these characters. Only Liz, andthe senior Potters . Satisfied?

* * *

Liz awoke the next morning feeling soar and groggy. Not to mention in sour mood. At first, she couldn't remember why, but then the memories of last night came crashing down and her. 

So she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Elizabeth! It's breakfast time." Called her mother's automated voice. Grumbling, but pledging to amiable, she returned, "Alright Mum, I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to borrow the bath for a bit, get cleaned up then I'll be right down."

"Alright Elizabeth." Liz sighed. Since when did her mother call her by her full name? She was always "dear" to her mother.

Had this really cancelled all that out?

Shrugging it off, she disappeared into the bathroom for a while. The warmth of a good soak did her good, and she was feeling calmer then the previous night. Her family knew, and they'd surely help her through. They'd make arrangements for the baby.

She'd survive.

Breakfast was a silent affair (a/n: ha ha, subtle pun). Her father refused to meet her eyes, James just pretended like she wasn't there, her mother seemed to want to pretend that everything was okay. Only the use of her full name in place of a "dear" indicated her displeasure. Lilly, however, treated her the same. Once that was over with, Liz was told to go upstairs and do her homework. But Liz was old enough to have figured out exactly what that meant.

"If you want to make arrangements regarding my child, I'd like to be involved in it." That certainly got her father to look her in the eyes.

"Elizabeth, you've already proven yourself irresponsible by getting pregnant in the first place. No. Your mother and I will handle it." Elizabeth had to admit, it was pretty foolish of her to get involved with Lucius, but she'd always been taught to take responsibility for her actions. Why was this different?

"Look, I made this. I should have a say in finishing it." She stood her ground, and in a moment, she could see them caving.

"Alright," Her mother finally conceded, "But you're to be respectful with your choice of words." Liz nodded. James and Lilly went out, sighting the need to pick up a few things for their baby.

Liz had a feeling it was more to give her and her parents time to sort this mess out.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed everyone…" She began.

"Disappoint doesn't even come close" Alana Potter gently placed a hand on her husband's arm, saying gently, "This is bad Elizabeth. You're too young to go through…" Here she paused, then swallowed, "How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Four months without a. . . and you just now thought something was wrong?" Liz rolled her eyes. Her mother could be such a prude at times.

"Period mother. Yes, I went four months without my period without realizing it. I had. . . other things on my mind." That much was true. Between studying, and pining for Lucius, her symptoms had really gone unnoticed by her. Stupid, now that she thought of it.

But it was too late to change it now.

"Who's the father?" Her father snapped, causing Liz to tense.

"Yes dear. Maybe he'll help." Lucius had made it pretty clear that he wanted the baby dead, and if Liz got in the way... well that was her own fault. And if she told, both her father and brother would go after Lucius.

That could get them killed.

"No one of importance. Suffice it to say he won't be involved." She muttered, refusing to look them in the eyes until they changed the subject.

"You won't end this pregnancy Elizabeth."

"I know Dad. If I wanted to I would've." There was a moment's pause, before Liz spoke, offering, "I'd like to keep it." Her father looked practically maniacal as he fastened his most devastating glare on her and her mother looked shocked.

"Out of the question."

"You're far too young to be a mother!"

"I already am a mother, Mum." To that, even they had to concede, Liz had a point.

"You may _biologically_ be a mother Liz, but you're not mature enough! You have no idea how much it takes, how stressing it is. You can give and give and give... and it still isn't enough." Her mother took a breath, and her father took over.

"There are homes for... girls in your situation. You'll go to one, have the baby, and then come back home."

"You'll see dear, in time, you'll forget. It'll all just be like a bad dream." Her mother finished. Liz rose. There was no way she could go against them, but she was going to make her opinion known.

"How Mother? _How_ do you carry a child close to your heart for months, bring them into this world, and then just forget about them? Would_you_ have been able to forget about me, or James?" Her mother looked down. And Liz nodded.

"Then don't you _EVER_ say that to me again." With that, she returned to her room. In a repeat of the previous night, she collapsed on her bed, and started sniffling. But no real tears came. She rolled over, gently placing a hand on the lump.

_You're so small_…she thought closing her eyes, _Will I always see you like this?_ No, she might get a few glimpses of it as they carted it off to some mysterious family whom she could only pray would be right for it.

_But I want you. I **need** you,_ Liz thought as she drifted off into a fitful sleep…

* * *

Later that evening, over dinner, Isaiah Potter told her she would finish off the school year then go to a home in America. 

"I have to leave the _COUNTRY?_" She demanded. Her mother was looking down and even James looked rather shocked.

"This is for the best Elizabeth."

"But..." At the hard look on her father's face, Liz's argument died on her lips. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

So, she went to help Lily in the nursery. After a while, James joined them. While the girls painted pictures of Teddy Bears on the walls, James assembled the furniture.

"I'll talk to them Liz." James finally said, setting the crib in place. Liz turned to him with shining eyes.

"You'll convince them to let me keep..."

"No, but I'll try to see to it that you at least don't get banished to another country." Liz felt her shoulders sag, but she smiled anyway.

"Thank you James. That would mean a lot to me." There was no response. They just went back to what they had been doing.

* * *

Things became hazy for Liz once she returned to school. A special charm was placed to hide Liz's growing stomach. About May, she felt her baby kick for the first time, and she had cried for hours after. 

She wrote to Lilly about it, and her sister-in-aw offered her warm congratulations and a few tips on stretch marks. Even James let her savor the moment by expressing gladness for a healthy baby. He also apologized for being unable to convince their parents to let her at least stay in the country. She didn't respond.

OWL's came. They were exhausting, and Liz had to go to Madame Pomfrey several times with light headiness. But at the very end, Liz was confident she'd gotten O's on at least most of them. The important ones anyway.

So on the last day of the school year, while everyone else was celebrating, Liz sat quietly next to Veda on the Hogwarts Express, wishing the train would go slower or just keep going until after she had the baby so she wouldn't have to leave, wouldn't have to live in some strange place with strange people.

Wouldn't have to give her baby up.

_

* * *

Note from The Chica_: We have three chapters left of the flashbacks, maybe four depending. 

SHOW ME YOUR LOVE AND EXPRESS YOUR OPINION, GOOD OR BAD by leaving a review for me. I don't mind criticism, as long it's constructive.

* * *


	11. Maternity

* * *

Alright, any characters and references to/from the Harry Potter Books belong to the fantabulous JK Rowling.

* * *

Unfortunately, the train did arrived, her parents collected her, and she grabbed a port key to her home for the next several months 

And so once again, time passed, but it crept by slowly.Liz hated every moment spent there. The place was bear and sweltering in the heat of the American South. Once she had a taste of it, Liz began to understand why women were thought to have been prone to fainting spells.

She did make friends, but it was hard to keep them. Her first two friends stayed only another two weeks, then they both had their babies and left for home. She wasn't allowed to ask for personal information so it was impossible to contact them. And as it was, she would be leaving for England so what was the point?

Liz sighed, as she stood up, or rather _attempted_ to stand up, about a month after her arrival. With her being seven almost eight months along now, it didn't work very well.

Her roommate Cookie, a sweet but annoying girl from Detroit, came over and helped Liz to her feet.

"ARRRRGH! I'm supposed to live like this for another two months!" Liz cursed, stretching already soar muscles. Just then, the reason for her standing up made an appearance.

Sister Mary Malter, head of _Saint Glenda's Home for Unwed Witch Mothers_ and known to the residence as 'Hitler in a habit.' She was very big on rules, and even bigger on enforcing them. But her one great passion was ruling the unfortunate souls that resided here with an iron fist.

"Ladies, this is Leanne." The head stated coolly, gesturing to the young woman beside her, who was only just starting to show. Cookie and Liz waved merrily.

"The rules here are very simple Leanne. No last names, addresses or any kind of personal information, no food of any kind in the rooms, and no magic in the halls. Is that clear?" Leanne nodded, "Alright then. This is Elizabeth and... Cookie." Leanne raised as eyebrow, as though about to ask a question, but then glanced at Sister Malter, and opted not to. Liz couldn't resist grinning.

'Hitler in a habit' _HATED_ saying Cookie's name. She thought it was nonsensical and ludicrous.

So of course, they made her say it as often as possible.

As 'Hitler in a habit' departed, Cookie promptly dug through a drawer and brought out, what else, cookies. Chocolate Chip to be exact. She tossed it to the new arrival.

"Here. You won't make it without these." Cookie commented wisely. Leanne nodded and hid them away in her bag.

"So, I'm Cookie, and I'm studying Potions in France. That's Liz, what are you doing again?" Liz's grin widened. It was an unspoken tradition that you greeted the roommates with your cover story.

"Gaining a fuller understanding of Muggle Studies by living with them for a summer." Leanne laughed until she had to sit down.

"I'm learning Transfiguration from a private Instructor who's very famous." Liz and Cookie exchanged looks then burst into hysterics and went rolling on their beds. Leanne looked sheepish.

"Pitiful, isn't it?"

"Quite!"

"What was your first clue?" The ice now broken the girls began chattering merrily, revealing hometowns. Leanne was a Seattleite; she pointed it out on a map. She cooed over Liz's accent, calling it charming, and declaring her most decidedly a Londoner. Finally, at about six, Sister Malter announced the names for physicals. Liz, Leanne and Cookie were on it, along with the other girls in their wing. The three groaned.

"I hate physicals." Leanne stated following the long trail of girls headed in one direction. Liz nodded.

"As if we don't have enough embarrassments to deal with! Someone poking us in a already sensitive area-"

"-Commenting on our weight gain-" Grumbled Cookie.

"-And when we complain we're told, 'remember that the next time you think of committing fornication' " They all recited easily, but hushed when one of the sisters came and began leading them one by one into the exam room. Liz was about third in line when her parents' owl came swooping in. She seized the owl, Mercury by name, and let it rest on her shoulder for a bit.

She had written to her parents weeks ago, begging them not to force her to give up her baby, and to let her come home, or help her find a place of her own. This was their reply.

She unfolded the letter and began to read. Lily was expecting a baby boy within the next few weeks, James was excited, they couldn't wait to see her in September.

Her father wished her well, as did her mother…

And that was it. No mention of her letter. But in a sense, their ignoring it spoke louder then any words…

So, that was how it was. Liz felt, not for the first time, her blood silently begin to boil. But she remained calm, was pleasant with the Nuns, even when they were announcing she'd gained four pounds.

Liz used the time to make plans. She had a little money Lilly had given her, "just in case." Not enough for an apartment or anything but enough to get her out and possibly keep her fed for a bit. She'd have to flee just long enough to have the baby, and become of age. Then she could come back home.

Sighing Liz made her way back to the room, where she commenced in counting her money. She had just enough to make it to Seattle. It was far away, and Leanne had made it sound lovely…

_

* * *

Note from FB_: we have about two, maybe three chapters left of the flashbacks! Sand3, Vega Sailor and I gathered at Vega's for a bit and discussed this story. They helped me smoothen out a few things, and BIG THANKS TO THEM. Now the next few chapters things are going to get complicated, _fast_. So be sure to tune in and pay attention! And as always, REVIEW please!

* * *


	12. Seattle

* * *

Disclaimer: My name is _not_ JK Rowling, I own Liz, Bunny, and this plot. But all the rest belongs to her.

* * *

Liz cautiously stepped off the bus in the strange city. It was a bit cold, and raining. 

_Just like home,_ Liz thought vaguely as she made her way into the bus depot. It was crowded with muggles and so _noisy_! She actually at one point had to cover her ears and hurry away before finding a quiet sectionin the restaurant, and be able to think straight.

_I cannot believe I'm sitting here, amongst Muggles, in a strange city after having just defied my family._

_And pregnant_. Liz shook her head. _It's_ _sad, that's what it is!_ She muttered to herself as she buried her face in her hands. Suddenly something warm smelling and steaming was placed beneath her nose, she jolted as a very nice waitress said sweetly, "You look like you could use some pie honey!" Liz blinked at the young woman. She seemed your typical American dreamboat. Big-busted, long curly blonde hair, blue-eyed and perky to boot.

But it was nice to see a friendly face anyway.

"Thank you. I suppose I could do with a warm meal." Slowly she took a bite. It was warm and delicious!

"What is this? It's scrumptious!" The waitress giggled

"Apple Pie honey! Best in Seattle, if you want my humble opinion! The name's Bunny." Liz had to stop the '_snerk!'_ about to come out. First _Cookie_ now _Bunny_. What _was_ it with Americans and these ridiculous names?

"I'm Elizabeth."

"English?"

"Yes. I've been here for about a month."

"Really? Well your accent is _marvelous_ darling." Bunny said, speaking the most fake accent Liz had ever had the misfortune of hearing. But she kept a smile up. As she finished her pie, Bunny asked about her living arrangements. When Liz was silent, Bunny merely nodded.

"Stray or Runaway due to being in a delicate situation?" Liz felt a deep blush spread across her face, Bunny sighed, but picked up the young woman's suitcase.

"Come on, you can stay with me for a bit." Liz sputtered at that.

"But... You don't even know me!"

"So what? You don't look like a serial killer to me."

"I could be cleverly _disguised_ serial killer." Liz pointed out, to which Bunny responded by poking her in the stomach, which caused an "EEP!" to escape from the teen. They both laughed.

"VERY cleverly disguised! Anyways, I don't have anything worth stealing, might as well let you bunk with me as oppose to living on the streets with the addicts, drunks and crazies. I'm off now , so why don't we move along?" Liz said nothing but followed the woman. Bunny led her out into a car, and after Liz was strapped in, drove out into what was most definitely the shabbier side of town.

They came to stop at a tiny apartment building where the front was falling down. But beggars couldn't be choosers, so with a heavy heart Liz followed her new roommate up the splintery wooden steps to the second floor. Once there they passed though the dark hallway with peeling wallpaper. Bunny pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door.

As soon as the lights were on, Liz could see Bunny hadn't been kidding when she said she had nothing worth stealing. A few Kitchen appliances that were rusting, some shabby furniture.

_Home sweet home_, Liz thought a tad miserably as Bunny disappeared into what she assumed was the bedroom. Minutes later, the older woman appeared with a blanket and pillow. Liz watched with wide eyes as she collapsed the couch with practiced eased until it lay flat, and then laid the blanket and pillow on it.

"There! A nice snug bed for Elizabeth."

"Please, call me Liz." Nobody called her by her full first name unless she was in BIG trouble.

"Alright! I'd tell you to call me Bun-bun, but… that's a stupid pet name." Liz burst into a fit of giggles, and Bunny play-smacked her.

"Well I have to be up at five if I want to get to work by six, so I'll see you in the morning Liz." Bunny called as she returned to the bedroom. Liz stared at her own bed for a moment, uncertain how to proceed. Then she slowly approached and laid down on it. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but then pregnant women weren't meant to be comfortable.

As Liz put her head down, she found the pillow soft and cool, exactly what she needed. As Liz lay there, attempting to nod off, she counted herself lucky. She had a roof over her head, food in her stomach, and Bunny was really very sweet. _I guess I'll just have to live with it for a little bit_, Liz thought, yanking the covers closer to her, but tears trickled down her cheeks as she pictured the nice snug bed waiting for her back home.

Not to mention everybody back there. Then Liz felt a soft gentle kick, almost as though reminding her of what was important. Liz gently rubbed her stomach a tad absently, then closed her eyes.

_Stella?_ _Sirius would have my blood! Lily? Maybe..._

When Liz next opened her eyes, there was a loud whirling and grinding noise, Irritated, she lifted her head slightly, to find Bunny operating one of the machines. Liz actually remembered it from muggle studies… a _coffee grinder_. Slowly pulling herself up, Liz waddled over to Bunny, mumbled a "morning" and then offered to help with breakfast.

"That's alright. I've got things under control." So Liz settled herself in a chair and began to read the newspaper quietly. She wondered what her family was doing right now. She'd been missing for a day or so. Were they still looking for her?

"So then, Liz. Care to tell me the specifics of your story?" Bunny asked as she put down a plate of pancakes with syrup and butter along with some coffee. Liz sighed but put the newspaper down. She couldn't tell Bunny everything obviously, but a few general details might be good.

"Not much to tell I'm afraid. You're typical story. I met a married man and we enjoyed each other for a bit. But then his wife got pregnant, so he dumped me, and I find out a few months later, I'm pregnant… I can't give you any more then that about him. He's not exactly a man with an… ideal background. He could be trying to find me and kill me for all I know."

"Ooooh, is he in the mob? Do you people even have a mob?" Now Liz hadn't the faintest idea what the mob was, but it sounded good enough to her!

"Well, don't go spreading it around….. Anyway, Mum and Dad couldn't handle it, so they shipped me off to a home demanding that I give it up, so I ran. Sorry, can't give you any more then that."

"Right! You're a very...interesting individual"

"You have no idea." was Liz's only comment as she dug into her breakfast.

_

* * *

A Note from The Chica_: Sorry this took so long! I had trouble figuring out where to end it. But once I had it sorted out, it was smooth sailing. On that note, we have exactly two more chapters to go before we return to the present time, which is where the action will happen!

* * *


	13. Registration

* * *

Any and all things recognized from the Harry Potter books are © JK Rowling, who is fabulous.

* * *

By the following week, the two roommates had pretty much settled into a routine. Liz would stay home and do things like laundry, dusting, vacuuming, and cooking while Bunny was at work. Liz swore up and down that once she had a job, she would help Bunny pay rent.

It wasn't a perfect situation but one that Liz could live with.

"Hey, hon? We're running short on some stuff and I have a long shift today. Could I coerce you into doing some grocery shopping?" Bunny asked as she poured water from the kettle into two bowls of instant oatmeal.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," Liz nodded, mentally checking her remaining funds.

"Cool," Bunny grinned and pulled a couple pieces of paper off the refrigerator, handing them to Liz. "There's the list and that twenty should cover it." Liz looked at the papers, one was a list of foodstuffs written in a slightly sloppy hand and the other was a green slip that felt more like parchment than paper with a still picture of an old man and large '20's in the corners.

"Oh, no, Bunny! I have money!" Liz protested, though she then realized that she only had Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"It's fine, honey," Bunny smiled, setting a steaming bowl in front of Liz. "You pay me back when you have a job. You need rainy day money. Remember, it rains a lot in Seattle," Bunny giggled.

"O-okay," Liz nodded doubtfully, her face hot with embarrassment. "Where do I go to get them?"

"I can drop you off at the Pike on my way to work, and then to get back you hop on the seven, we're in the 'Free Zone' so don't worry about fare. The seven will drop you off right on the corner here," Bunny told her cheerfully, "There's a spare key under the mat."

"And 'the seven' is a coach, right?" Liz asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Bunny chewed her lip, looking a little unsure.

"A bus," she said after a moment, "I'll show you the best stop to get on when I drop you off, okay?"

"Okay," Liz nodded. "Thanks, Bunny."

- - - -

Liz came off the stairs and knew she'd taken a wrong turn. She sighed. The Pike Street Market, as a sign above the main open part declared it, was more confusing than Diagon Alley was. She was now in a cobbled alley with high, featureless walls on either side. Featureless, of course, except for the veritable _mosaic_ of gum blobs on the far brick wall. Looking down towards the end, she could see a large, hanging sign declaring this place _'Palm Alley,'_ along with a flock of dodgy-looking pigeons.

Sighing again, Liz turned back towards the stairs she'd come down from the market and froze. The gum-wall across from her was suddenly not so empty as she had though. There was a large, maroon door directly across from her with a sign hung above it reading '_Department of Licensing and Registration.' _Beside the door was a lit, neon sign declared _'OPEN'_ in twisty, fused-together letters.

Liz stared at it for a while and became quite certain that it had not been there a moment earlier. Shouldering her grocery bag, she squared herself and walked across the dusky Alleyway, opening the door and stepping inside.

It was a cramped, noisy little room with florescent lighting, a wide counter against one wall, and meagerly padded chairs filling the rest of it, with people filling every last one of them. A ticket was suddenly shoved into her vision by a thin, little arm and Liz started, looking around her grocery bag at chipper little house elf.

"Number eighty-seven, Missus!" it squeaked at her.

Liz stared at it for a moment trying to decide what struck her as amiss and then realized that the elf was wearing neat, little, black shirt and slacks, complete with shoes and socks. She blinked.

"May I carry for you, Missus?" another squeaky voice below her enquired. Liz glanced down and saw another house elf in the same uniform, smiling up at her.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Liz smiled and gave her grocery bag to him. He accepted it and scurried over to the assembled chairs, leading Liz who looked at the slip of paper the other one had given her with '87' scrawled across it.

An East Asian man with his hair combed into almost a greaser do, stood and smiled at her, gesturing towards his seat.

"Oh, thank you!" Liz said gratefully and smiled widely at him as she had the impression that he did not have a firm grasp on the English language. He smiled back and nodded.

"Would Missus like anything? Water?" the house elf asked, setting down her bag by her feet.

"Water would be nice," Liz nodded and the elf scurried away again to return a moment later with a paper cup of cold water. "Thank you," Liz smiled at him and he beamed back.

"Fifty-nine," a woman called loudly from the counter in the front.

"You're from England, eh?" the woman to Liz's left asked.

"Yes," Liz smiled shyly, "Are you from around here?"

"Wouldn't be sitting here if I was," the woman grinned, "But close enough. Just over the boarder, really. Came down from Victoria."

"So... I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here..." Liz blushed, "I saw the door and came in and then everyone was just being so nice. What are we waiting for?"

The woman threw back her head and laughed. "Registration," she choked out as her laughter faded a little.

"Have you got a visa yet?" she asked.

"Yes," Liz nodded, "I don't know if it's still good though, I was supposed to stay in Atlanta." Liz felt a stab of apprehension.

"Ooh, I don't know either," the woman shook her head, "My name's Dee, by the way," she held out her hand.

"Elizabeth," Liz nodded and shook the proffered hand, "But generally just Liz."

"Ah, yeah. Mine's really Claudia but I hate it," Dee made a face; "I'm down here for University. You?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." Dee put up her hands dismissively.

"Everyone's really nice here," Liz said with a little smile, "I always heard American's were rude."

"They're just loud, but then so are Canadians so I wouldn't know," Dee laughed, "And they're being nice to you because you're expecting. Nobody offered to go get me any water."

"Oh," Liz blushed, "I guess that would make a difference."

"You can expect a lot of sweet guys to give you their seats for a while." Dee winked.

"Hey, Dee?" Liz asked, looking back at the house elves, "Are these house elves free?"

Dee looked confused for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at them.

"Oh, right. No, not really, well, maybe, it's a different system with the government elves. But it's been the standard for elves to be uniformed since around the eighteen-forties, I think. That's how they are in some of Asia and the idea came over here with the immigrants. Melting-pot, you know." Dee smiled.

"Ah." Liz nodded.

"Seventy-nine."

"Oh, that's me," Dee said getting up. "Nice talking to you, Liz!"

"Yeah, thanks." Liz smiled as she left.

An Indian woman with a large, silk scarf covering her hair and shoulders and a bright red bindi mark took the empty seat. Liz smiled at her and she smiled and nodded back. It was several more minutes before the numbers they were calling behind the counter got to her but finally a loud "Eighty-seven," rang across the room and Liz pushed herself up. The scarved woman got up and offered her a hand, which Liz gladly accepted and managed to get to her feet.

"Thank you," she said a little breathlessly and the woman nodded and smiled again

"Name?" the witch behind the counter asked as Liz reached her.

"Elizabeth Potter."

"Middle initial?"

"G."

"Kay," the woman filled out paper in front of her.

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

The woman looked up at her suspiciously and Liz cringed.

"Where are your parents?"

"England," Liz looked at her hands. The woman sighed and called over her shoulder, "Aaron! You need to take this one!"

A man in a smart, black suit came out of a slightly open door behind the counter. He smiled at Liz and waved her through a little break in the countertop. Liz followed him feeling very heavy and worried. He lead her back into the room where there was a desk and a few nice chairs.

"Have a seat." he said as he moved around behind the desk and took one himself.

"Thank you."

"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Aaron Johnson, as the plaque on his desk read, asked politely. Liz looked down at where her lap normally would have been.

"I'm fifteen," she said quietly.

"Ah, that is a bit sticky," Aaron nodded, "And your parents are in the old country."

"Yes sir," Liz was almost ready to cry, wishing she hadn't come in, "But they did send me here."

"And they didn't arrange your paperwork before hand?" Aaron tilted his head.

Liz nodded, "But I've changed states. And I want to stay longer."

"Okay," Aaron smiled encouragingly, "Let's see what we can do about that." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out several pieces of tri-colored paper.

"Can I see your visa and passport?"

Liz rested her purse on her knees and pulled out her paperwork. She hadn't been expecting this trip but she had felt it wise to carry these bits of identification everywhere she went. "Thank you," Aaron said as she set them on the table.

"Now... Elizabeth, can you tell me why you moved?"

Liz looked down again.

"They... were going to make me get rid of my baby...," she answered quietly. Aaron opened the drawer and pulled out a few more papers.

"Okay..." he said as he laid them on the desk and scribbled on them.

"So you would like to apply to live here, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Liz felt a swell of hope.

"Okay..." he made some more notes, "Do you have a sponsor?"

"Yes," Liz said with a happy smile, "Bunny Stanfield. Uh... She's a muggle," Liz added hesitantly.

"That's fine," Aaron nodded, "And her address?"

"205 Union Street. Um, her flat number is twelve," Liz nodded to herself, having been sure to memorize the numbers on her way out that morning.

"Okay..." Aaron said again, writing the address down in several different places.

"Now, I am going to have to write your parents and tell them where you are, but you and your child are protected, so they can't make you give it up."

"Oh thank you!" Liz gasped.

Aaron grinned and winked at her, "Not at all. Okay... So let's get you registered for school while we're at it. Northwest High School and Cascade Terrace Magical Institute are the closest to where you're staying."

"School?" Liz blinked.

"You're still under sixteen, so that's not optional," Aaron sighed. "You can quit when you're sixteen, but please, let me recommend you keep up at least until you've graduated high school."

"But... I..." Liz put a hand on her belly. She _did_ want to go to school, but how could she?

"The YWCA on first has a free daycare," Aaron told her gently, "And you can take classes on raising a child."

"Oh!" Liz sat back in her seat, "Oh, _wonderful!_" she exclaimed.

Aaron grinned happily.

"And you are transferring from?"

"Hogwarts."

"Okay, now, do you have a wand?" he asked, shifting his papers around again.

"Uhuh," Liz nodded, still feeling dazed.

"Can I see it?" Aaron chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Liz dipped into her purse and pulled out her wand, there but unused for a while now.

"Okay, thank you." Aaron looked it over, put it on a scale, measured it, then took out his own wand, and cast a spell on it. It glowed momentarily a deep green color and then looked normal again. He took out a little card from a smaller drawer in his desk and set it in his typewriter, glancing back between what he was typing and Liz's passport.

"Okay," he said, pulling the card out of the typewriter and sliding it into a plastic sleeve. "You've got a minor's magic use permit. Do you know how that works?"

"No."

"This card," he said, dropping it into a little machine that made a humming noise, "says that you can use _this_ wand for the approved spells for your age. You have to come in and reregister every year, sixteen has more spells that they can use, and seventeen has more spells that they can use. At eighteen you'll get a full license."

Liz nodded, looking at the card as he handed it back. It was warm in her hands.

"Do you have a broom or an enchanted bicycle or anything?" Aaron asked.

"No. My broom's back at home." Liz shook her head.

"You'll probably want a bus pass then," he nodded, "For you, that's fifty for the year."

"Galleons?" Liz asked, biting her lip.

Aaron laughed.

"No! Dollars! We've haven't been on gold standard since the thirties!" He chuckled and pulled out a small box covered in buttons.

"Let's see… in Galleon that would be… five Galleon and three Sickles."

"Oh, thank goodness," Liz sighed, "Can I give you that or do I need to go to a bank?"

"No, I can take it. That's fine. But you will want to go round a bank to get your money changed soon," Aaron nodded, accepting a handful of coins from Liz. He then reached behind him and pulled a few brightly colored pamphlets out of a rack on the wall.

"And here's a map of Seattle, a visitors' guide, and some general information." He pulled the white sheets off all of the papers he'd been writing on and handed Liz a stack of pink and yellow.

"Bring these out to Mary and she'll get you on your way. Can I help you up?" he asked, coming round the desk and offering her a hand.

"Thank you," Liz let him pull her to her feet, "Thank you so much!" she found a sob fall out of her throat and she hugged Aaron.

"Hey, it's just my job, Miss Potter," he smiled and patted her back gently.

It was thus in high spirits that Liz returned home, completely exhausted. She was so tired she missed the fact that the door was unlocked, that her bed was out when she and Bunny put it away every morning. In fact, nothing hit her as amiss until she sat down on her bed and accidentally sat on someone! Two yelps wrenched the air, Liz instinctively yanked out her wand, as the lump under the blankets began to move. Finally, a face appeared followed by an upper body as a bleary-eyed boy of maybe twenty-two appeared. His hair was a deep ruby red and going everywhere. His eyes and face looked like Bunny's, though more masculine.

"Who are _you?_" They demanded at the same time. They stopped, and Liz went first.

"I'm Elizabeth Potter. I live here! Who are you?"

"I'm Richard Stanfield. I'm Bunny's younger brother!" Liz stared, her wand still carefully trained on him, for a moment before finally stating coldly, "Any identification?" He looked at her as though she was nuts for a moment then reached into his pocket and pulled out a UW student ID. Liz nodded, accepting it as proof.

"Sorry, can't be too careful these days." Richard shrugged then stretched for a moment before taking all of her in. He blatantly stared at her pregnant belly until Liz snapped, "That's very rude you know." The impudent boy just shrugged again, stating, "You can't be more then fifteen. Who'd want to mess around…?" Before he could finish, Liz's warning growl silenced him.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Liz questioned the newcomer as she migrated to one end of the bed and he to the other.

"Bun-bun usually lets me crash here. I'm gonna be a med Student at the UW, though I'm on summer break right now." With that, he rose of the bed and began to raid the refrigerator, making two sandwiches. He generously brought one over to Liz and helped her prop her swollen ankles up. They lunched in silence for a few minutes before he began to ask her questions. Where in London she was from, why she'd come, and when the baby was due.

"Sometime within the next two weeks," Liz answered, not daring to think about how painful it was going to be. She'd always assumed she'd have her mother by her side and an anxious husband waiting outside when she had a child. But no, she'd be alone.

Richard suddenly leaned forward and patted her arm.

"Don't worry. The hospitals around here are good; they'll make sure you're taken care of and happy." Liz offered a wobbly smile, thanking him for trying to make her feel better.

_

* * *

A note from The Chica:_ And here we have chapter 13! YEAH!!! Many thanks to Sand3 who actually wrote much of this chapter. Yeah Sand3! You should all check her out here on !

* * *


	14. Time

* * *

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, believe me, I would not be so fascinated by money, because I wouldn't have to worry about it.

* * *

Liz laid on the muggle hospital bed, gasping for breath, the sensation of being spilt in half over taking her once more. She reached over, nearly crushing Richard's hand until it was blue, even as the doctor yelled at her to push. 

Sixteen hours

That's how long ago her water broke. She'd heard the stories of course, Glenda's had horrified all their girls with them, but Liz had always assumed it was scare tactic.

Turns out, it wasn't.

Liz felt herself whimper as Richard sweetly stroked her hair, offering words of comfort to the scared youth.

"Alright, now push and you'll be done!" Liz sat up, taking Richard's hand and pushed with all she had to give…

As the sunset on the Autumnal Equinox Liz's high pitched wail was replaced by the shriek of a newborn…

Liz sank back, relived as her eyes locked on to the baby's thick thatch of black hair.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, gently placing her into Liz's arms as she stared in awe at this tiny little being the first time.

Though red and slightly squashed looking (Liz was very much aware that had this been any other child she would have been repulsed) the little girl was the most beautiful thing on earth as far as Liz was concerned. The little tuft of hair was black and sticking out all over the place in true Potter fashion. She had cried for a little bit after she was born, but quieted in Liz's arms while the new mother cooed over her, stoking the pale skin. But the huge eyes were what truly gained Liz's attention

Lucius' grey eyes. Her precious little girl had inherited his eyes. Liz wanted to cry. But, as she watched the tiny girl move and listened her various baby noises, it seemed almost fitting, in an odd way. Like gentle reminder that, whatever Lucius had done to her, there was still good in him.

She was holding the best part of him right here.

"Gabrielle," Liz whispered, running one long finger along a chubby cheek. "Gabrielle Louisa Potter. Gabby for short though, because everyone needs a pet name." She explained to the squirming, half-asleep newborn as she opened and closed her eyes.

"Just you wait love! You'll be great someday! Only, make sure it's the good kind of great. Not Voldemort great. And stay away from those ruffian Slytherins. Unless you are one, no shame in that. But put your ambition to good use, okay?" Liz whispered, as her babe fell asleep contently. Then she was forced, begrudgingly, to hand over Gabby to the nurses, who eased her mind by reassurances she could have her baby back when she was hungry again. Then Liz closed her eyes, smiling in her sleep…

* * *

The nurse had just finished cleaning one of the newborns under her care in the nursery when an ice-cold voice stated, "Show me Baby Potter." The woman turned around and was about to tell him off when suddenly a voice hissed, "Imperio!" and then… Oh, she felt so good. A mysterious voice whispered in her head; _bring me the child born to Elizabeth Potter_. Suddenly she went over to a bassinet, pulled out the newest addition to the nursery, and gently placed Gabrielle Potter in his arms. The one who'd done this too her smirked at muggle weakness. 

Lucius Malfoy eyed at the little creature in his arms. The pink blanket said that it was a girl. Asleep now, but Lucius could see a great deal of her mother in the hands and in face. Yet, even through the baby fat, he also saw the high cheekbones and other points in her face that showed her aristocratic heritage.

The baby girl suddenly opened her eyes, revealing two sleepy grey orbs, much to Lucius delight, triggering a smirk. Oh, she could fit in nicely with Draco, his month old son, but first he had to be sure that no _obvious_ mark of her mother was there in her.

This left her hair.

The muggle idiots that Elizabeth had entrusted to get her through the birth had put a ridiculous hat on the girl, hiding her hair. He understood, to his disgust, that Muggle idiots who couldn't use magic might need these for their babies.

But no child of his line was going to where something so stupid.

So he took it off revealing the wild raven hair of the Potter lineage. Lucius practically threw the child into her crib in disgust, making her wail long and loud as Lucius left before too many muggles took notice of him.

It would be the closest he'd ever come to acknowledging his daughter…

* * *

When next Liz awoke, a nurse had come in carrying Gabby. Said nurse informed her that a Mr. and Mrs. Isaac Potter were here outside requesting to see her. At first, Liz wasn't sure, so to buy some time, she told the nurse to let them know she was nursing Gabby but would be with them soon. 

So for the next little while, mother and daughter figured out feeding and watched each other for a bit. After that, Gabby fell asleep while Liz tucked her into the little hospital bassinet. When the nurse came in to take Gabby back to the nursery, Isaac and Aliana Potter entered the room, and there was a resounding silence.

Finally, Isaac demanded to know how she could do that to them, disappear without a trace when she knew there was a war going on.

Liz returned that they made their choice and she made hers. Isaac informed her that they were her parents and knew what was best for her.

Liz told him parenting adolescents involved listening to them and considering their opinion. They had done neither, so she had gone her own way and the only person who knew what was best for her was herself. Before Isaac could reply, Aliana Potter reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking her head no. Liz had already proven that she was keeping this baby and would go to any lengths.

And Aliana had lived long enough without her daughter.

"When can you come home dear?"

"I'll be going back to Bunny's as soon as the doctor's say Gabby's fit."

"Gabby?"

"Gabrielle Louisa Potter." Liz stated, pride resonating in her voice, "She weighs five pounds, six ounces and is twelve inches long. I'm calling her Gabby for short."

"Who's this Bunny?"

"She's a muggle who's been kind enough to take me in."

"You belong at home dear." Liz shook her head.

"NOT if you are going to treat my child like some unwanted burden and me like some sort of criminal. This is the first truly stupid thing I've ever done and believe me, I don't intend on doing it again. If you want me back, you must be willing to accept and love us both; otherwise, I can't bring Gabby in to that situation. It's not fair." There was silence while the couple silently consulted each other. Then Isaac nodded slowly.

"Alright. But we are still _very_ disappointed in you."

"I know Dad. I'm still disappointed in myself too. But Gabby's a blessing I wouldn't trade for anything. Just wait until you meet her. I know you'll feel the same way."

And so they did.

A week later, once they had paid Liz's share of the rent and cost of feeding her to Bunny, who seemed terribly sad at Liz's leaving, Liz returned home to Potter Manor.

Lily pounced on her sister-in-law and Gabby the minute they stepped foot inside the house while introducing Liz's nephew, Harry James Potter. They cooed and exclaimed over the babies, then switched so Lily had Gabby, who gurgled happily, while Liz held Harry, who clapped his little hands cheerfully while Auntie held him and ruffled the wild mop the was his hair.

"It's a good thing you had a girl Liz and that she has different eyes, or we might NEVER be able to tell these two apart!" Liz laughed as she rocked Harry back and forth.

"Yes! They could pass for siblings if they wanted!" With that, the two mothers laughed then went to tend to their young. James came and met Gabby, then promptly left, actually growling.

This upset Liz greatly, but Aliana and Lily offered her soothing words, explaining that a "Dark Lord Voldemort" had declared open war on the muggleborns and any who supported the muggleborns. James and Lily had taken up with Dumbledore's group, though Liz was expressly forbidden from doing so, and when she had disappeared, they had feared the worst.

Not exactly the welcome home Liz had wanted. But nonetheless, it was what she had.

Liz stayed for about two more weeks; Jams continued to ignore Liz and Gabby, unless Gabby cried until on Halloween, she returned to Hogwarts with Gabby, after having a special room set up, and not a moment too soon for Liz…

* * *

Veda Baragon was sullenly striding down the hall, undeniably pining for her best friend, when she spotted familiar wild raven hair. 

"_LIZ!"_ Sheshrieked and pounced on her unsuspecting best friend, who let out a shriek of surprise then laughed.

"VEDA! Oh, it's good to see you again! Sorry I didn't write but I wasn't allowed to contact anyone once I was off the train. But could you please let go, you're squishing Gabby!" Veda was about to ask when a little whimper brought her attention to the tiny person in Liz's arms, who was giving her the most adorable upset look. Veda squealed and demanded to hold the squirming bundle, to which Liz complied. Gabby whimpered as Veda cuddled her and called her darling.

"Where can I get one?" Liz chortled for a moment before declaring.

"Go have a liaison with somebody rich and powerful, have him dump you once you get pregnant, then hide away in a foreign country for three months. OR finish school and land yourself in a career where you meet some dashing young man who's fabulously rich."

"I think I'll go with that second option."

"_Excellent_ choice." With that, the two went back to fawning over the infant.

By the end of the day, the whole school knew that Elizabeth Potter had a baby girl. Annoying questions kept coming her way, along with annoying fellow students who kept trying to sneak looks at the baby whenever Liz dared bring her out.

It reached the point where Liz, fearing someone would recognize her eyes as Lucius', would just feed Gabby in some closed off classroom, Transfiguration being the best since McGonagall would stay in the room and kick students out should they come in.

Also, Liz began attending parenting classes, and asked Dumbledore to teach her occlumencuy. It was dark times, after all. Every day, there was a new attack. New death.

It was a scary time to live in the wizarding world.

Shortly after the attack and death of Edgar Bones' family, close friends of the Potters, Liz asked Veda to be Gabby's godmother, not wishing to leave Gabby to a brother who had shown nothing but revulsion towards the girl. Veda was ecstatic and promptly agreed.

Unfortunately, Isaac and Aliana Potter never made it to see that…

It was the day before students were to leave for Christmas Holidays. Liz was feeding Gabby in a classroom while Veda quizzed her on various charms when Professor Dumbledore's voice announced that he wished for Elizabeth Potter to come to his office, so, confused she left Gabby with Veda

Upon arriving at the Headmaster's office, she was startled to see several ministry people there, and Dumbledore's eye lacked their usual sparkle

"Ms. Potter, please take a seat…"

* * *

Three hours later, when she had not returned to claim Gabby, Veda went to find her friend. She couldn't find her at Gryffindor or the Library. Finally wrapping the baby warmly, she tried by the lake. 

And there she found Liz sobbing her eyes out, a piece of paper clutched in her hands. As Liz was too hysterical to tell Veda, Veda placed Gabby in Liz's arm then took the scrunched up bit of paper and read the first few lines.

**Dear Miss. Potter.**

**On behalf of the ministry of magic, it is with the deepest regret that we must inform you that Isaac and Aliana Potter were killed…**

Veda stopped reading really, just skimming the part that explained Death Eaters were apparently looking for James and Lily, but got Aliana and Isaac instead. Pulling Liz into a comforting embrace, Veda let Liz cry her eyes out until she hugged Gabby a little tighter, then slowly rose up and started walking towards the castle, whispering, "Gabby shouldn't stay out in the cold." Veda nodded and the two settled down in the Slytherin dorms for once, as it afforded more privacy.

"God, things are bad Veda. James… he treats me as if I'm garbage or not there, and the looks he gives Gabby. We can't stay with him, but where can I go?"

"Stay with us for a couple days Liz."

"With Gabby? I couldn't..."

"Look, Mum and Dad won't make a fuss, and you need time to recoup from… this before you handle James." There was too much logic in this to be denied, as Liz once again felt tears running down her cheeks. Gabby, upset because Mum was, became to whimper and cry too. So Veda had to handle both of them until, without really meaning to, Liz and Gabby both fell asleep, the latter sucking her little fist.

_

* * *

A note from_ _The Chica_: I said this was going to be the last chapter of the flashbacks, but I _couldn't _put everything in without skipping over _major_ details, and I refuse to do quantity over quality, but Chapter 15 will be the LAST CHAPTER for flashbacks, and it should be short. Then chapter 16 we return to the present.

* * *


	15. Seperation

* * *

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. And Vega Sailor owns Veda Baragon and her family.

* * *

It was a good thing that Liz had those few days with the Baragons because she quickly found out what her home life was with James over winter break. 

Awful.

They fought at least nightly, actually came to play slapping, and James pushed her once or twice, making Liz truly grateful when the holidays ended. So amidst grieving and aching heart Liz struggled to finish out her year.

Summer came, and though the Baragons invited her to stay as often as it was convenient, Liz went to find a job in desperation to avoid home. Unfortunately, no one was interested in taking her on, being young and a mother. They all felt that she was better to go home and tend her child. It got the point where she actually applied to Malfoy Manor for a nanny job.

Funnily enough, Narcissa took a shine to her, and the icing on the cake was, Lucius couldn't fire Liz because she was qualified for the job _and_ experienced in childcare. So, they reached a, business agreement, making Liz the first person to successfully blackmail Lucius Malfoy. He paid her a good salary for a nanny, Liz wasn't eager to touch the Malfoy riches since she knew _exactly_ where it came from, which went to a trust fund for Gabby's future education. Liz wasn't _proud_ of it, but she figured Lucius owed _that_ much to their daughter.

One time while Lucius and Narcissa were away on "business" for a day Liz brought Gabby for a visit to her half-brother. Veda helped, by dropping Gabby off once Liz had given the all clear. It was fun watching the two rolled a ball back and forth, babbling in their baby talk. Liz fed and changed them, then laid them down for a nap, let them play for a bit afterwards, and then Veda came to get Gabby, about two minutes before Lucius and Narcissa returned.

James remained as cold and as aloof as ever, maybe even a little colder to Gabby, but working and Gabby made things bearable.

It was while she was working that she happened to meet an old friend and the two got to talking. He asked her out to dinner and she agreed happily. And for the next month, Liz found herself seeing him quite a bit while Lily watched Gabby.

In August, the Baragons offered her an inventorying job, allowing her to quit the nanny job, much to her relief.

Then, things with James reached the breaking point.

Liz had just come home from another date shortly before she was to leave for Hogwarts. James was sitting on the couch, the ugliest look she'd ever seen on his face, watching her as she made her way up to the door and walked in.

"What is it?" She snapped, in no mood for him tonight.

"Who do you go out with every night?" Liz balked, shocked that after eight months of ignoring her, he had suddenly taken an interest in her life.

"None of your business!"

"Another married DEATH EATER then?" He snarled, and Liz froze.

Oh Merlin, he knew.

"How long?" Liz whispered, feeling the color drain from her face as James rose off the couch, and they stood facing each other.

"Oh I've always_known_ Liz. How could you_ shag_ a _murderer_?"

"_I didn't know_ James, alright! It was the biggest mistake of my life. I only knew he believed in that rubbish about pureblood. I couldn't exactly ask him 'Oh by the way, do you support Voldemort or Dumbledore?'! I kept out of his business, and he for the most part kept out of mine."

"Well APPARENTLY not enough otherwise _you wouldn't have had a baby at FIFTEEN_!" At this point Lily arrived on the scene carrying Gabby, her black hair in tiny pigtails, and a happily babbling Harry.

She froze however noticing the dark expressions on James and Liz's faces. Lily then settled both babies on the ground for a moment, about to ask, when to her horror, they crawled over towards their respective parent, but the two siblings were so busy screaming things at each other, they failed to notice the little ones.

"NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS AFTER THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME, BUT HE'S NOT MARRIED, AND HE'S NOT A DEATH-EATER. AND I'LL THANK YOU TO KEEP OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"WELL THAT'S A RELIEF, GOD KNOWS ONE DEATH EATER'S BASTARD AROUND HERE IS ENOUGH!" Suddenly Liz saw only red, and before anybody knew what she was doing, she'd backhanded James. He retaliated by trying to slap her too, but she caught it. Then Liz kicked him, he caught her foot and shove it back.

And then, it happened.

"_James! Liz!_" Lily screeched at seeing her son in the line off fire. Liz snatched her daughter up just in time for James' fist to connect with her face then ricochet into Gabby's cheek, sending the two crashing onto the coach, blood spurting from Liz's nose and a black eye rapidly forming, and the toddler screaming and sobbing. There was a shocked pause from the adults as Lily snatched up Harry. Liz sat up, blood pouring down her face

He'd hit Gabby. _HE HAD HIT HER BABY!_ Liz stood up and swallowed hard. Bouncing Gabby a few times to comfort her as she snuggled deeper into her mothers chest. James appeared to be in total shock. Then he opened his mouth.

"Liz I…" Her glare cut him off short,

"James, I know I started the physical part of this, but NEVER would I have imagined you'd do what you just did _YOU BLOODY ARSE_! YOU WANT US GONE THAT BAD, THEN FINE! WE'RE GONE." With that final statement, Liz stormed out the door, slamming it shut hard enough to send the entire wall shaking. Lily stood there, patting Harry on the back, glaring at her husband.

* * *

Veda Baragon was just settling down with her one-almost two-year-old brother, Orlando, for an evening of baby-sitting when the door belle rang. Sighing she hoisted the boy onto her hip and answered the door, only to find Liz standing there, babe in arms, sporting a black-eye and blood stained shirt

Veda didn't ask, she just let her friend in, and while the babies were watched by a house elf, Liz broke down and sobbed out the story, followed by her falling asleep on Veda's bed…

And that was how the Baragons found them, two hours later.

_

* * *

A note from_ _The Chica_: And that's it for the flashbacks, ladies and gents. This may not be the last flashback though, but this is the last full CHAPTER of them. Next chapter, Liz will summarize the last fifteen years of her life, then Gabby and Harry return, and the two cousins start bonding. Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *


	16. Forward

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything from the HP universe belongs to JK Rowling, the charractrers of Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, and Maleficent Killington belong to Vega Sailor, so they're on loan from her.

* * *

Liz blinked back tears for a moment, he mind quickly flash forwarding through the years.

The Baragons sent her back to Seattle where she spent a year on the streets since Bunny had moved on her (Liz would later learn there was a letter never given to her) and in the United States, you weren't of age until 18. She met up with Richard again when she came down with an infection and he was a third year med student who happened to be on ER that day. He had helped her in every way possible until Liz was of age and inherited the part of the Potter fortune that didn't belong to Harry.

After she finished her high school diploma, she decided it would be safer for them to live like muggles as much as possible. So she'd gone to a muggle university, majoring in Secondary and Elementary education. She even went as far as to earn a Doctorate.

While still in her undergraduate years, Liz and Richard began to see each other more and more. When Gabby was about four, he presented Liz with a ring, and she'd accepted. Three months later, she was married, Veda was her Maid of Honor. Richard had almost immediately adopted Gabby and they'd enjoyed ten good years together.

Then, summer before the world cup, Richard a drunk in a Mercedes had ended Richards's life and Gabby had never been the same. Who could after…?

Then, shortly after that, Veda and her husband had passed away in an accident at one of his archeological sites.

At that point, Liz quit speaking to God.

She gently picked up a photograph taken first day of her first year. There was two girls. One had wild raven pigtails waving along with her hand, grinning and proudly displaying the Gryffindor crest on her uniform. The other had her ebony hair in a braid and, displaying her Slytherin crest with equal pride, was also waving. The two embraced, cheering something. Liz smiled. She and Veda had been so innocent then. If only they could've known…

Liz sighed and sat the picture back on her desk, closing her eyes. Oh well, they could not undo the past…

* * *

After arriving in the common room, the two cousins both agreed they weren't tired yet, so they began bonding over a game of go-fish.

"That really was an impressive display you know." Harry said, after Gabby asked if he had any eights and he told her to go fish.

"Mum always taught me not to tolerate that cr-ude, that crude." Gabby quickly stopping herself from cursing. Harry laughed.

"And I really should've corrected Hermione about that American comment. Truth of it is, I'm an odd duck even by American standards." Harry looked at her, eyes wide. Gabby blushed.

"You can blame Mum for that. She's the femme-Nazi. Always taught me never to take guff from anyone, except your parents." Then Gabby thought about that.

"Why that sneaky…" Harry had to laugh as he asked her if she had any sixes. She tossed him one of her cards and he laid it down.

"So who was that anyway?" Gabby asked, figuring she would owe the boy an apology the next day. Harry felt his eye twitch.

"Draco Malfoy." He muttered. It might have been his imagination, but he swore he saw Gabby pale slightly.

"Did you say… Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why? Heard of them?" Gabby swallowed for a minute then pretended to look down at her cards. Oh merciful Kwan Yin… she'd had just gone after her own brother! But… she hadn't known!

"Who hasn't?" She returned. Harry accepted this, even he if he did sense there was something going on, and let it go.

"So, what was growing up with Aunt…?"

"Liz. She likes to be called Liz. And, it was great. She was a wonderful mother, did all she could to be there for me, that's why she became a teacher, more time at home. She can be little overprotective at times, but nobody's perfect…" Gabby trailed off, seeing the look on Harry's face. She blushed heatedly, whispering, "Sorry." Harry shook his head.

"It's alright, you didn't know." He muttered a tad gruffly. Gabby wasn't exactly sure what it was she didn't know, but thought better of asking about it. The two went back to their game. At one point, Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined them, and soon, they took over storytelling, telling Gabby about the last five years of their lives.

Gabby gasped and shuddered in all the right places as they told of their various misadventures. Just when Ron reached the good part about Professor Lupin transforming, Harry jumped up, saying, "You know, I think it's bed time. School tomorrow and all." Gabby and Hermione hurriedly agreed and the five separated, three to the girls dorms and two the boys dorms.

* * *

While Harry and posse journeyed to bed, The Slytherin Quidditch team were lounging about, waiting for him, discussing the spectacle the Slytherin Prince had made at dinner.

"You have to admit, it was pretty original of her!" Laughed Melifacent Killington, seventh year Chaser, "I would have just made his hair fall out."

"I'm amazed she had the courage to do that, and to someone like Malfoy…" Blaise Zambini, sixth year Chaser, offered.

"What did he say to make her react like that? And who was she?" Anna Ominous, seventh year Keeper wondered aloud.

"New exchange student from the States." Orlando Baragon, seventh year Chaser and Team Captain since Montague's graduation, stated.

"Ah, that's where she gets it." Blaise commented. Orlando shrugged.

"I just hope this doesn't turn into another Potter obsession." Just then, the subject of their discussion arrived, hair wet from a shower. Anna and Mel exchanged knowing smirks. At first, he just took his seat, then noticing the way everyone was staring at him, sneered.

"_What?_"

"What did you _say_ to that girl?" Asked Mel, fighting back a snicker.

"Nothing! I was talking to Potter!" There was a collective groan from all but Anna.

"Well then what did you say to _Potter_ then." Mel dug. No one looked too impressed when he answered.

"Alright… that was an overreaction." Mel admitted, the others nodded their heads

"Well you wanted a rise, and you got one. Just not the one you wanted." Blaise said diplomatically, earning a glare from Draco while Mel and Baragon began sniggering, and Anna bit her lip to hide a grin. Blaise blushed an adorable schoolgirl pink before declaring, "I didn't mean it like that!

"Alright, enough about Malfoy. Let's discuss the team strategy this year." Baragon interrupted. This received another groan.

"You get more like Oliver Wood every day Baragon." Mel stated as the others settled in for a long night…

_

* * *

A note from The Chica:_ And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Most of the key players have been introduced, except Voldie the Moldy. But he'll come in soon enough. Don't worry m'dears. Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you make it all worth it when I struggle with a chapter. So please continue to review!

* * *


	17. Class

* * *

I DO NOT own any characters from the actual Harry Potter series. Just Liz and Gabby. Anna, Mel and Orlando belong to Vega Sailor. They have been borrowed with their permission.

* * *

The next day, Gabby sat next to Harry, and to her great embarrassment, people kept coming over to her and expressing their delight at her performance yesterday. She waved them all away, much to Hermione and Ginny's amusement. 

And she still had her apology to Malfoy to make.

_Great…_

Sighing Gabby looked down at her schedule. Potions, double Music, and double Defense against the Dark Arts …

Well, at least it wasn't too bad. Gabby loved Potions, and according to her mother, the Potions Master here was quite brilliant, though she'd been warned he would be hard on her…

Whatever that meant.

Her mother would never talk about her life _before_ they came to back Seattle. Whenever Gabby asked about it, Liz would always answer what was the point? It was in the past, and could not be changed.

Gabby tossed back her long black hair, up in a French braid courtesy of Lavender Brown., straightened her shoulders, and with prefect grace and dignity she walked towards the Slytherin table. Ignoring the stares and the whispers, she went over to Draco Malfoy, her half-brother.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that in public, but you shouldn't have said those things." She said firmly, trying to keep her heart from pounding as she met those cold grey eyes, so alike and yet so different from her own…

Different souls looking out… she realized as the silence stretched between the two, all Slytherin eyes on them.

"Whatever." Draco sneered, turning away from her. Gabby rolled her eyes and went back to the Gryffindor table. She really did want to know her brother, but… she seemed to have blown it with her rash actions. Gabby picked at her hash browns while merry chatter went on around her. Why was it bugging her? She had never known anyone from her Father's side. Draco probably didn't even know about her.

So why was his acceptance so important?

* * *

After breakfast, Anna, Orlando and Mel went to the Defense against the Dark Arts room for their first class.

Their new professor was sitting at her desk when they arrive and took their seats. She was wearing thick spectacles while going over a note from one of their previous teachers, lips pursed in thought as she read and her hair was tied back in a firm bun, making her appear rather McGonagall-ish. But she was also very young, her ears pierced twice in the upper lobe of her ear. And she looked up with a friendly smile before going back to reading. They didn't know what to make of her. Their first impression was that this new professor was an odd mix of McGonagall and Flitwick.

Curious… very curious.

The bell rang and she rose from her behind her desk, her smile was gentle and welcoming. As they eyed her, she began.

"Hello and welcome to Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. My name is Elizabeth Stanfield and I'm your professor for this year. Before we begin, I imagine there are questions for me. Let me answer the most obvious one right here and now. Why didn't I have a book on the book list? Firstly, I don't believe in textbooks. Can anyone one think of a reason why?" There was some murmuring and exchanging of ideas.

"Want to save some families a little bit of money?" A Hufflepuff called out.

"No, not quite. Can anyone think of another reason? Yes." Professor Stanfield said, pointing to Anna, whose hand had slowly gone up.

"Because a textbook only tells us what that particular author wants us to know." She stated. Instantly their professor's face broke out into a huge smile.

"_EXACTLY!_ You only get one side of things using a textbook. How are you supposed to make an educated judgment if you only hear one side of things? Excellent! Your name Miss?"

"Anna Ominous."

"Well Miss Ominous, ten points to Slytherin!" Anna gave no outer reaction, though she did sit up a little bit straighter.

"Secondly, and lastly, I, DARESAY, you've had quite enough of the textbook?" Professor Stanfield said waving a note in the revolting pink color that Umbridge had used, obviously fighting back a laugh. There was a room-wide snicker at that.

"That being said, I will bring in copies of other texts, pamphlets, etcetera for us to discuss instead. Now then, rules… I think you'll find that I have very few rules outside of the standard ones for a classroom. When I'm up here talking, I want your attention. Respect your peers' property, space, work, and right to be different." Nods greeted this one.

"Going along with that, there will be _no_ vulgarity in this classroom and I reserve the right to dock any number of points or assign detentions depending on the word. Insults of a particular race, ethnicity, religion, or family lineage will automatically loose your house twenty-five points and earn a detention, varying on the insult. If they're directed at a particular student, then I count that as bullying and that will be another twenty-five points." There was a collective gasp. _Fifty points _could be lost so easily…

"I know, I know. I DON'T like punishing a group for one person's actions and I am aware that housemates are likely to do a firmer job at punishment than professors, but docking points seems to be the only way to get though to people. Be warned, if you argue with me about punishments, I will double the number of points lost or detentions given. BUT, I will usually give a warning before I take points away." There was a murmur of assent. That sounded fair, "Finally, this isn't necessarily a _rule_ as much as it is a request. We've got all four houses in here. You are also seventh years. I expect you to have the maturity to leave the house rivalries at the door. My best friend was a Slytherin while I was a Gryffindor. If we can make that work, then so can you." There was a casting of mutually suspicious looks, before most heads bobbed.

"Alright then. Now that we've covered the most obvious questions, ask me any others you so wish. After all, we're mostly adults here, right? And while I was _hired_ by Dumbledore, I'm really working for _you_ aren't I? So go ahead and ask away! There are only a few, rather personal, questions I won't answer." There was quiet murmuring. No teacher before had ever invited the students to ask questions about themselves. Finally, someone raised their hand.

"Good show! What's your question?"

"Is it true you've been living in America?"

"Yes. I was born and raised in England until I moved to the States at the tender age of fifteen. I came back home until I was a few months shy of seventeen then moved back to America permanently." There was whispering again, and Liz found herself smiling. Really Hogwarts students had hardly changed…

"Why were you in America in the first place?" Asked a bold Ravenclaw. Liz thought about it for a moment. Deciding that they would probably figure it out for themselves anyway, she answered.

"My daughter is fifteen. I'm thirty." There was a pause as the students did the math. Liz fought the urge to smirk as she watched several jaws drop and heard several students sputtering. She could practically hear the thought in their heads: _fifteen! She had a baby at FIFTEEN?_

"My parents sent me there but eventually they changed their minds. My brother could never reconcile himself to it though, so, after my parents' deaths, I returned to the place that felt most like home." Another outbreak of murmurs. Liz held up her hand though and silenced reined.

"I'm afraid that's all you're going to get out of me about that." Liz stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. There was another moment of silence, while students conjured up more questions.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts until sixth year. Then, while in the States, I attended Cascade Terrace Magical Institute and Northwest High School until I graduated. From there, I attended Central Washington University where I earned a degree is Secondary and Elementary Education."

"Is it true your Maiden name was Potter?" Called a voice.

"Yes."

"Not… _the_ Potters?" Gasped somebody. Liz grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pulled the bun out of her hair, letting the wild raven locks flow freely.

"Why don't you tell me?" She said, grin broadening.

"Definitely _the_ Potters." Commented Mel. Everyone regarded Liz nervously. She just smiled merrily though, brown eyes shining.

"I'm James Potter's younger sister. Glad to see you recognized that special feature. In fact, that leads straight into our subject for today. Thank you Miss…"

"Killington. Maleficent Killington." The Seventh year Slytherin responded, fluffing up importantly. Liz nodded warmly and checked the name off on her attendance sheet.

"Very good, take two points for Slytherin! Now then, for your NEWT's, we will be reviewing Dark Creatures, Curses and Other Dark-Wizards Spells as well as Poisons. So! Every-"

"What about attendance?" Inquired one student. Everybody including Liz made a sour face. Sighing, she turned to the list.

"Alright. Anybody who's not here, please speak up!" There was silence. Liz smiled, stating, "Wonderful! Everyone's here." The class burst out laughing, even Anna had a feint smile on her lips at the teacher's shenanigans.

"Now, back to our lesson. Everyone stand up." They did so, and Elizabeth flicked her wand, sending the desks flying to either side of the room and then, using the sticking charm, made them stick together then stick to the wall so they wouldn't come crashing down. One final flick of her wand and a bunch of mats appeared in a circle.

"Alright then. Everyone have a seat on a mat!" As the confused students found seats, Liz stood in the middle.

"Right then! As Miss. Killington so kindly introduced to us, the subject of today's lesson is Dark Creatures and their signifying characteristics. Extremely basic you say? Well good. Because the basics are the first to be learned and the first to be ignored or overlooked. That's what NEWT'S are when you get right down to it, the basics. Besides, if you can't tell what dark creature you're fighting, how are you supposed to know how to fight it? Now, I call it 'Feature, Feature, DARK CREATURE!' For those of you that are muggleborns, you'll better know this as _Duck, Duck, Goose_." There were several outbursts of laughter from the assorted crowd who were muggleborn, causing Liz to grin.

"The game is very simple. One person, who's "it" walks around outside the circle, _gently_ tapping everyone on the head and saying a particular feature, which can only be used once, until they touch a person's head and yell the name of the dark creature. That person will chase who's ever "it" around the circle. If the chaser manages to _slightly _touch the person who's "it" before "it" can reach the other person's seat, person who's "it" must sit in the center of the circle until somebody else gets tagged. If the person who is "it" makes it to the seat, the chaser becomes "it". Any questions?" There was silence.

"Excellent. Miss. Killington?" Mel rose grinning, "fancy being "it" first?" Liz grinned and swung her arms in a little jig when she said the word "it".

Mel nodded eagerly and instantly her mat disappeared.

"Begin!" Selecting a dark creature, Mel began to circle them.

"Like a Black cloak, like a black cloak, like a black cloak, like a black cloak…" She then brushed Anna, hollering "Lethifold!" Before taking off with the other girl hot on her heels, just barely getting there in time.

It was one of the most fun Dark Arts lessons the seventh years had had in a very long time.

_

* * *

A Note from The Chica:_ Hey all! Thank you again to my lovely reviewers, you rock! These next few chapters are pretty much just establishing character relationships. Eventually I will bring in the action, but understand, it's going to be a building process. Also, like JK Rowling, the smallest detail in this fic can become BIG later. For instance, Gabby being in Music actually may become important. So, be patient my dears and please review!

* * *


	18. Apologies

* * *

I DO NOT own any characters from the actual Harry Potter series or Orlando Baragon. Just Liz and Gabby.

* * *

It wasn't until they were leaving, rosie-cheeked and giggling, that Orlando took notice of the picture.

The one of Veda and Liz during first year.

He knew her face anywhere, even if she did appear very young. Her smile was still her smile. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the professor come up behind him, until finally she murmured.

"Most exciting day of our lives, that was." Orlando must have jumped several feet in the air before whirling around to face Liz's gentle smile.

"I'm sorry professor?" Liz nodded towards the photograph.

"My brother took that, our very first day at Hogwarts. We were so proud. To be here, to be in our houses even if they were rivals. She was my best friend, you see. We were going back and forth between our houses so much" here, Liz caught herself laughing, "that Veda was threatened to be made an honorary Gryffindor while I was threatened with being made an honorary Slytherin. Imagine our chagrin when we got the patches."

"Why haven't I ever heard of you?" Liz swallowed as she picked up the photograph.

"Because… for personal reasons I felt it was best to disappear from England, and the Magical World, as much as possible. That included dropping out of Veda's life as well. It was hard, but we knew it was for the best." Liz gently handed the photograph to him. He took it and stared at his sister's eleven-year-old self. Liz watched him for a moment. She knew Orlando and Veda had a rather large falling out and never really had a chance to patch things up…

"She was never worried about your future you know." Orlando looked up at her.

"She wrote to me, a lot. Especially after… she was married. Always said, 'He's like a cat. ALWAYS lands on his feet.' She was confident that once you settled down, you'd be fine. I'm pleased to say, she was quite right." Orlando swallowed and looked down.

"Why weren't you at her funeral?" Liz sighed, and it was then Orlando noticed the ring on the chain around her neck.

"There were… other things going on at the time. Private things." Liz replied softly. She trusted that to be enough, and it was. Orlando returned the picture to its proper place. Liz returned to her desk and her lesson plan

"We made a scrapbook, if you want to see it sometime." She called as he head for the door. Orlando stopped for a moment.

"I'll think about it." He said firmly, "Thank you professor." He had his back to her, so he didn't catch Liz's smile as he hurried away to his next class.

* * *

Later that day, it was the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors turn for Defense against the Dark Arts.

So far, Gabby's day hadn't been too horrible. In potions, Professor Snape had tried taunting her… or something like that. Gabby had actually completely tuned him out once he had given them the procedure for the potion. Poor Harry was her unwitting partner, and she kept hitting him or slapping his hand away whenever he tried to do something wrong.

This was quite frequent, sadly enough. But Harry did get his first E in Potions!

Music had gone much better then Gabby had expected. She wouldn't have to perform for a large audience. She'd hated performing in front of large crowds ever since… well, it came as a relief to know she would only be presenting to the teacher. One person audience she could handle.

So now, it was last class of the day. Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Sorry about the slapping in Potions Harry. I just get so involved… everything else just disappears." Gabby stated, realizing she hadn't apologized yet.

"Like Harry and Quidditch." Hermione teased.

"Or you and 'Hogwarts a History'?" Harry shot back, a smile flitting across his face as the foursome entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Oh look. It's Potty and Posse-"

"Get stuffed Malfoy." Ron snapped. The girls rolled their eyes and they kept walking to the front of the class, awaiting there professor's arrival. Draco continued to hurl insults at them, until finally he brought up the 'Mudblood.'

Then, the golden trio got to see Gabby's scary side.

It was lucky for her that neither Crabbe or Goyle's OWL marks had been high enough to allow them into this class, or lord knows what would have happened as Gabby marched over to him and after a brief scuffle, had Draco's face slammed against the desk

"Take. That. Back." She hissed angrily, as everyone craned their necks to see what was going on.

"Get off me you barbarian!" He shot back coldly.

"TAKE IT BACK!" She yelled again. She bent his arm out and back, making him yelp. The crowd became involved, most cheering Gabby on while a few select Slytherins yelled for Draco. Suddenly over to din…

"MR. MALFOY, MISS STANFIELD. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Everyone whirled around to see the professor framed in the doorway to her office.

And she looked none too happy.

Silence reigned as she took a step into her classroom, voice cool and even as her eyes fixed on her child.

"Miss Stanfield. Release Mr. Malfoy at once."

"But-"

"NOW Miss. Stanfield."

"Yes Ma'am." Gabby mumbled releasing Draco's arm and then returned to her spot between Harry and Hermione. Draco meanwhile winced as he tested out his arm. It hurt from his elbow to his wrist. But he as not going to let people know that.

"What. Happened?" Liz asked practically glaring at both Gabby and Draco. Eventually, the whole story got out. Liz just sighed and shook her head, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Miss. Stanfield that'll be two weeks of detention You Mr. Malfoy will firstly go to Madame Pomfrey, yes I saw you wince, and then a serve a detention for abusive language. And ten points across the house board, don't you lot give me those dirty looks, I know you were egging them on. Just be glad I haven't gotten to the rules of the classroom yet, otherwise more points would have been lost." Liz sent a deliberate look at Gabby, one that Ron and Hermione quickly recognized as a "we will be discussing this later child of mine" look. Gabby slumped down next to Harry.

So much for her good day.

_

* * *

A Note From The Chica:_ I am sooooo sorry this was ages in coming! I'll try and do better for the next one, I promise!

* * *


	19. Mel

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or Mel, she belongs to the fabulous Vega Sailor. Check out either one of her fics! Harry Potter versus the Alien Hive or The Filth in Purity.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gabby! Happy birthday to you!" Sang a chorus of voices as all the Gryffindors embarrassed the heck out of Gabby by singing at dinner time in the great hall while presenting a large vanilla cream cake. It was September 24, the Equinox again this year and Gabby's birthday, so of course the Gryffindors had ferreted it out and plan a special surprise… a song and cake, not to mention of course presents upstairs on her bed.

They seemed to have conveniently forgotten her dislike of the spotlight as the voices blended together horrifically. Gabby would've preferred nothing more then to slink down into her seat and vanish… yet that was impossible as her cousin and Ginny were holding her in place.

"I want you both to know, I'm writing to the Weasley twins… AND PRANKING YOU BOTH INTO OBLIVION!" The now-sixteen-year-old snarled as she was finally permitted to sit down to blow out her candles. There was a wild applause before the cake magically divided itself and Gabby grabbed a corner piece. Suddenly Dumbledore rose.

"It's always a pleasure to see one added another year of growth and experience to their belt! Now, I have the pleasure of making one small announcement. In light of events going on outside these walls, Professor Stanfield and I have agreed that the parents ought to come here and see that their children are perfectly safe and secure. Therefore, this year for the Easter holidays there shall be parents weekend. Our lovely new professor shall explain more, Professor." Smiling, Liz rose.

"This weekend will be for the students to show their parents their lives here at school, a day for the parents and teachers to discuss classes and student progress. But more importantly for you lot, I'm sire, there will be a Staff vs. Student Quidditch game and a Talent Competition," At that everyone perked up and began murmuring, and a few even lit up.

"There will be more information regarding try outs and all that I na few weeks. So everyone ought to get started preparing!" There was a small applause as the professor took her seat. At the Slytherin table Mel began making plans…

The next day, Mel said good-bye to Anna as the two parted, Anna to Arithmency and Mel to music. She was rather surprised, and a little annoyed, to hear somebody else using the special music classroom that was really more like a studio. Then as the person began to sing, Mel was struck by the beautiful voice that emanated into the hall, singing Christina Aguilera's "Reflections." Mel stepped into the room at the last verse to see a slender girl with messy raven hair and sparkling grey eyes. As she finished the song, Mel gave a clap, causing the girl to jump about twenty feet in the air.

Not that Mel noticed that.

"You're awesome! Be in my show!" The raven-haired girl turned beet-red.

"Uh, one- my singing stinks, two- I can't _stand_ being in center of attention so obviously I hate performing. So no thanks."

"Well, one- you're singing does not stink, I'm part siren so I would know, two- we'll get you used to being the center of attention so it will be know problem, and _three - _I need another singer."

"Nice one coming up with that extra number, sorry about you needing another singer, but the answer is still no. How could you get me 'used to' being the center of attention?"

"There are ways."

"Well. That's lovely. Ever seen a panic attack?"

"Okay, that's fine, just let you vocal cords and your voice go to waste and deprive the entire school of your talent."

Gabby's response was a cheerful, "Gladly! I'm Gabby by the way, Gabby Stanfield." She then accordingly offered a hand for shaking, "New exchange student. From the states."

Mel, acting pissy, stated, "Hmph. I don't make friends with people who don't live up to their potential."

"Well _potential_ is all a matter of opinion, like most things. A voice or song that sounds wonderful and beautiful to one person may sound god-awful to another. Like rap music. My friend Twix absolutely _adores_ it. I think it sounds like a bunch of cats on top of carburetor that's been turned on," Gabby, very pleased Mel wasn't babying her retorted,

"Believe me I know what a good voice is." Gabby sighed, and rubbed the back of her head for a moment.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to help you, I do, but… I get panic attacks the moment I see the audience. I used to love performing, I was an ice-skater, and I've tried everything I can think of... but nothing so far has worked. And I'm sure you're amazing singer who deserves to display that to the school, but if you use me, it isn't going to happen. There are plenty of other singers around here." Mel paused, and her shoulders slumped. If the girl had a medical condition, who was she to force the issue?

"MMMM...well I can see I'm getting no where, so I'll see you around." Gabby smiled warmly.

"Sure! You seem nice! And if you like, I can still help you write the songs! Composing is half the fun, after all." Gabby let out a little giggle, "You should hear some of the stuff my Mum and I come up with. She can get me to do anything, I swear."

"Oh really." Mel asked, a mean little idea forming in her brain.

_

* * *

A Note fromThe Chica_: Urggggggggggggggggggh! This was very frustrating to write. And I'm sorry for the lack of action. This building up to a bunch of stuff. So please bear with me!

* * *


End file.
